


Heart of a Devil

by Hunny_Syn



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Choking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kind of a Long One Shot, Light Angst, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Reader-Insert, This will get kinky, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunny_Syn/pseuds/Hunny_Syn
Summary: A languid, cinnamon finger traced the milky insides of your thighs. A hot sigh fell on your bruised, plump lips as they were swallowed up in a hungry kiss. Your bare chest rose and fell under the weight of the demon monarch as he pressed himself flush against you. You could feel his warmth overwhelm you, the heat of his body threatening to consume you in his eternal flames, but you reveled in it. For when his body left yours, the warmth will fade and leave you stranded in cold isolation. Even though you knew he would return for you, you always found the cold to be unbearable and seemingly never ending. So you held him closer still, the fear of the cold ebbing away as he melted away your concerns with tender kisses along your collar.How did it come to this; intertwined in his royal chambers under the disguise of night? When was the exact moment that you realized you had fallen for the sole heir of the Devildom?
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656388
Comments: 65
Kudos: 281





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunVelvet/gifts).



> This was a commissioned work by the lovely, Holly Morin~ 
> 
> She wanted a one shot with the Demon Lord himself and I loved the idea so much that I decided to make it a bit extra for her! Instead of a normal one shot, I'm making this into a small fic with chapters. ^^ (This is also so much easier on me to post. haha) 
> 
> This is a NSFW piece, so please be advised! My Diavolo...will get pretty kinky, so please keep that in mind also! This work will diverge from the cannon plot from this chapter on and _may_ possibly have an alternate ending to the one given in the game after season 1. 
> 
> Holly, I hope you enjoy this work and I hope the characters are to your liking. :)  
> Enjoy~!

A languid, cinnamon finger traced the milky insides of your thighs. A hot sigh fell on your bruised, plump lips as they were swallowed up in a hungry kiss. Your bare chest rose and fell under the weight of the demon monarch as he pressed himself flush against you. You could feel his warmth overwhelm you, the heat of his body threatening to consume you in his eternal flames, but you reveled in it. For when his body left yours, the warmth will fade and leave you stranded in cold isolation. Even though you knew he would return for you, you always found the cold to be unbearable and seemingly never ending. So you held him closer still, the fear of the cold ebbing away as he melted away your concerns with tender kisses along your collar. 

How did it come to this; intertwined in his royal chambers under the disguise of night? When was the exact moment that you realized you had fallen for the sole heir of the Devildom? 

*A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO* 

It was Lord Diavolo’s birthday and the entire Devildom was celebrating their ruler’s birth and legacy. Lucifer had tasked you and each of his brothers to find a gift for Diavolo before the upcoming date. Belphegor, having been glued to your side since freeing him, had generously decided that you both go halfsies on a gift. Which suited you perfectly since you didn’t have nearly enough grimm to buy a decent gift. Not after loaning Mammon half your savings to fend off those witches… For that was money you would never see again. There was still the problem of finding the right gift for the future ruler of the Devildom, however. 

Would a gag gift work? Something expensive? Or was it the thought that truly counted? Diavolo seemed like a good guy, for a demon, so maybe he would appreciate anything they happened to gift him with? Still, you and Belphi were also contending with six other demons on gifts. Though no matter what, you both came to terms that your gift would be no match for whatever Lucifer bought him. He knew him best and he had the most grimm out of every demon brother combined. A safe second would suffice… 

“I guess we could just get him a gag gift. Those are fun. It seems like something Lord Diavolo would go for.” Belphi pondered aloud, as you passed a jewelry shop on the street. Everything in the window was worth five times the budget you had both set for his gift. A gag gift was looking better by the price, er, by the minute. 

You made a sour face, remembering the fate of all the gag gifts you had received in the past. The trash. You didn’t want your gift to receive the same fate, especially since this may be your only chance to give Diavolo something to remember you by. Belphi may not realize, but this was more than a birthday gift to you. It was a token of appreciation for letting you come to the Devildom. For changing your life for the better by allowing you to stay here a full year. You had met so many wonderful people that you would cherish for the rest of your life. Learned so many new things that you never knew existed until a few months ago. This was more than a birthday gift for Diavolo. “I don’t know. Maybe we should keep looking.” You said, your determination is strong but waning. 

Belphi hesitated, looking suddenly very tired but eventually nodded in agreement. “Okay. Then let’s try a pawn shop. All kinds of objects pass through there and some are valuable but cheap.”

You paused, not wanting your gift to be second hand but you were very quickly running out of options. The man had so many valuable artifacts. Anything he wanted, he could easily get his hands on. Food? Barbatos was one of the best cooks you had ever seen and could easily prepare anything his lord wished. What could you get a man that had everything? Then it hit you. You grabbed onto Belphi’s arm just before he walked into the shady looking shop, stopping him in his tracks. “I know what to get him!”

Belphi looked at you, his eyes widened in mild surprise. “Well don’t leave me in suspense. What is it?” Though his tone dripped with playful sarcasm, you could see a slight tinge of rose stain his cheeks as he bashfully glanced where you captured his arm. 

You didn’t care about his bashfulness, feeling very clever and proud for having solved their seemingly unsolvable problem. You gave the young demon a smile and a small wink. “It’s a secret. But it’s mostly coming from me so we still need to shop for something from you, Belphi.” 

The demon moved his arm away as he nodded. “Hmm. Okay. I think I already know what to get him then. I’m going with a gag gift. Back this way. We can buy that and then meet Beel for lunch.” Belphi put a gentle hand on the middle of your back, leading you through the crowd back in the direction you came from. “Do you need to stop anywhere for your gift? Need anything while we are out?” 

“Nope. I have everything I need back at the house.” You paused as you began to go over the details in your head. “Except wrapping paper.” Belphgor chuckled at your scattered thoughts and added it to the agenda and shopping list. You couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the shopping day, positively flippant with excitement over giving Diavolo his gift. It wasn’t extravagant, but you were positive he would love it all the same! 

\-----------------

The big day had arrived, Diavolo’s birthday. The House of Lamentation was bustling before the big party as everyone struggled with last minute preparations. Putting the final touches on their gifts, scarfing down quick snacks, attempting to look their absolute best. You were so excited to revisit the castle that you had barely slept a wink the previous night. All of your own preparations had been done in advance and you waited beside Satan in the common room as everyone else rushed about. 

Satan had a book on his lap, abandoned as he looked on in amusement as Lucifer rounded up the younger demons like a herd of rambunctious cattle, one by one. Asmo, the last of the brothers, had been drug out by his ear and away from his mirror, howling that Lucifer was going to tousle his hair and ruin his image. The blond nudged your thigh, demanding your attention away from the pitiful scene before you. Your head whipped over to see Satan smiling. “Ready for the big night?” 

You couldn't hide your excitement, nodding with more enthusiasm than intended as you clutched the immaculately wrapped gift to your breast. “Of course! Everyone says it’s one of the biggest nights in the Devildom. You guys have had me hyped about it for weeks now,” you confessed. 

Satan chuckled, his smile reaching his emerald eyes as he gestured to the mysterious gift in your protective clutches. “You seem pretty eager to give that to him. Is it something special?” 

You looked down at the gift. Belphegor had helped you decide between several gift wraps before eventually settling with an intricate gold wrapping that you both thought would suit the demon lord’s taste. Once Lucifer had caught sight of it, he had mentioned that it lacked flair and came back with a deep crimson bow, very similar to the one he had used for his own gift to Diavolo. It wasn’t the most flamboyant of all the gifts coming from the House of Lamentation, but it certainly beat Mammon’s pitiful attempts at wrapping a gift. Boy should have just stuck it in a bag… 

“I’d like to think so,” you mumbled meekly. His question made you doubt if this was truly the best gift, but you pushed aside your worries as you tried to remind yourself that you tried. As long as it meant something to you, you were sure it would mean something to Diavolo. It seemed Satan had the same thoughts. 

The blond smiled sincerely, easing the rest of your growing apprehensions. “I’m sure Lord Diavolo will love it as long as it comes from you.” The man looked away, adding a slightly muffled after thought. “I know I would…”

You peered over at Satan, curiosity gleaming in your eyes as it seemed the blond wanted something more to say to you. But he swallowed it and looked away when he realized your eyes were on him. You were tempted to pursue the matter, but thought better of it. Lucifer had just cleared his throat for everyone’s undivided attention and that most certainly included you. 

“At this rate we will be late. So I propose a choice. Anyone left standing in this house after 15 seconds will be duly dealt with later by me, personally. And I will spare no mercy.” Everyone gaped at the raven haired demon, whose crimson eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a malicious grin. “15.” 

“14.” 

Everyone panicked, all but Satan and you as you both were clearly ready. You both calmly walked out of the room and watched with amusement as the rest flitted around like headless hellhounds. Asmodeus whined about how he wished he had gone with the lilac perfume, rather than the rose. “13.” Mammon pleaded for a pause as he tore the room apart looking for his favorite watch. “12.” Beelzebub complained that he was still hungry as Belphegor attempted to push him into the hall towards safety. “5.”

“OI! YOU SKIPPED LIKE SEVERAL NUMBERS THERE, LUCIFER!” Mammon wailed. You could clearly hear him from the hall and you couldn’t help but chuckle with the rest of the brothers once you were all safely outside on the stoop of the house.

“And 1.” 

You heard Lucifer count down, skipping numbers here and there to rush Mammon further. The house went suddenly silent and everyone stilled just to hear what would become of their older brother. Perhaps the House of Lamentation would yet again claim another this night… 

“OW! Ouch, DAMMIT let me GOOOOOO!” 

Unlikely. Mammon’s screams could be heard clearly from outside as the rest of you opted it was for the best to simply wait in the car. Not even a minute later and Lucifer and Mammon joined you, tears welling in the white haired demon’s eyes and his face painted a crimson red. “It’s not fairrrrrr. Belphi still had his foot in the house, why ain’t he in trouble? Huh?!” The entire car ride was the five other brothers sticking up for Belphegor and Mammon getting the short end of the stick in multiple arguments, but making light of it all. It was just another night out with the boys~ 

The infighting only ceased when the car came to a complete stop in front of Diavolo’s magnificent castle. As Lucifer growled for them all to behave, you leaned out the window to peer up at the well lit structure. From the outside, it looked like a castle straight out of a fairy tale. One could never have imagined the horrors that slept below it. The jutting towers and ornate fixtures almost made you forget about Henry 1.0. Almost. 

The car door was opened by a demon valet donned in a crimson and onyx uniform with golden linings. The servant was attractive, as most of Diavolo’s staff usually was, and greeted the demon brothers and their human guest with a stunning smile. The boys each offered a hand, allowing you to step out of the back of the car first. The footman helped you out by the hand, gently escorting you onto a deep red carpet that went all the way to the open doors of the castle.

It was like a dream! It put you in mind of a royal soiree or an elegant Hollywood affair back in the human world, only with a slight macabre twist. And better. Fireworks illuminated the sky in various colors. Various shards from the explosions whizzed about in nonlinear directions to script out ‘Happy Birthday’ or to put the Demon Lord crest in the night sky for all to see. It had to have been magic. Same as the moving lights that scrolled across the planes of the castle in the shapes of dancing demons and noble beasts of legends. Hollywood couldn’t hold a candle to Diavolo’s flair… 

The inside was just as marvelous. The castle was always well lit with noble splendor, but tonight the lights had been dimmed down and the usual sepia glow was replaced with mild mannered shadows and faint mysterious glows. Even the brothers seemed to be enthralled by the flamboyant display of wealth as each one took in the sight in turns. Each one focused on their usual fancies. Asmo cast bedroom eyes at the nearest drink waiter, offering a wink and a silent offer. Eyes of sapphire twinkled with mischief as Mammon caught a glimpse of the highly expensive gifts too large to wrap. Beel’s mouth hung loose as he openly gaped at the colorful arrays from the catering. The blond bookworm seemed impressed by the advanced magic and effort that went solely into the decor of the castle as he made a bewildered chuckle. Levi, who was opposed to coming from the beginning, also seemed to be pulled into this magical reality with childlike wonder. Lucifer was the only one who didn’t seem all too impressed, but a genuine smile graced his thin lips, nonetheless. 

Barbatos was the first to greet you at the party, his manner welcoming but overly formal as always. The handsome demon smiled and offered refreshments and invited everyone to enjoy themselves. The boys didn’t have to be told twice. Or at all, really, for they were already doing just that when they first stepped foot through the door. Lucifer made a private exchange with the butler very soon after, but your attention was on Mammon who attempted to steal a very pretty looking egg. Or maybe it was a ball, or fruit. He swiped it so fast that you didn’t get a good glimpse. But not fast enough for Barbatos’ keen eyes to catch him. The butler called him out, which of course caused Lucifer to intervene and once again Mammon had the spotlight. Though that wasn’t always a good thing for him…

You chuckled at the greedy demon’s misfortune before you felt a warm hand on your arm. Belphi was smiling at you, though it seemed a tad forced. “Careful. Mammon’s stupidity is highly contagious, I’d hate for your brain to rot just being near him.” His tone was sweet, but the words were bitter. But still funny at Mammon’s expense. 

“I’ll take extra care then,” you said with a chuckle. That seemed to please Belphi somehow, though he still looked rigid. 

“Are you having a good time?”

You thought for a moment and nodded. “I am. How about you, Belphi?” He was worrying you. 

The sloth demon seemed thoroughly surprised that you would ask and gave you a startled look. “Me? I don’t know. I wasn’t exactly enthused about coming here since parties aren’t really my thing.” You looked away sheepishly, a slight twinge of color forming on his cheeks. 

“Then why did you come?” You inquired. 

“Well if YOU were going, then I just had to come now, didn’t I?” He smiled, his words slow and genuine and you felt your heart skip a small beat. It was rare to see Belphi so honest and nice, but it was becoming less so the longer you stayed with him. Him opening up to you was honestly one of your greatest accomplishments since arriving here in the Devildom. You restored his faith in humanity, mended the broken bonds between brothers, and thawed a once frozen heart. You would wager that would be cause alone for a celebration~ 

The crowd clamored, moving about in one direction as Belphi nodded behind you. “Diavolo’s speech is about to start.” You turned on your heels, clutching Diavolo’s gift in your hands as you faced a small decorated platform where Diavolo towered and cleared his throat. “I’d like to thank everyone for joining me tonight on my behalf. So today is my birthday, it seems! Can anyone tell me how old I am so I can tell them how many candles to put on my swampmallow cake?” The crowd chuckled, Diavolo joining in before he cleared his throat once more. “All jokes aside, please use my birthday as an excuse to enjoy yourselves! But there is one more thing I’d like to announce before everyone lets loose,” Diavolo’s amber eyes sought you out in the crowd, his hand extending in your direction with a smile that was nearly blinding. “I am not the only guest of honor here tonight. I’d like everyone to also focus their attention on (y/n)! Come here~” 

You froze. A spotlight, or several, landed on you out of nowhere and plunged the rest of the crowd, except for Diavolo, into darkness. You looked around, automatically assuming he was pointing at someone behind you. That you were hogging the spotlight from someone else. You were alone on that forced pedestal, even Belphi was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone?

You panicked as you clutched Diavolo’s gift to your chest and retreated backwards. You only stopped when you immediately felt an unmovable object hit your backside. You peeked behind to see Lucifer smiling down at you, though a corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. He put a gentle hand between your shoulder blades, easing you forward with a soft nudge towards Diavolo’s blinding smile, and off his own now scuffed foot. “It’s alright. Go on,” he soothed, ducking down to whisper in your ear before sending you off on your own. 

“Yes you! Come up here with me!” Diavolo encouraged you from the stand as Lucifer supported you from behind with gentle clapping, though it was lost in the roar of the crowd. 

“What is this?” You mumbled, a very nervous smile on your lips as you awkwardly inched towards the stage. 

Diavolo flinched, as if something had struck him. “What? Didn’t Lucifer tell you? We are celebrating you today as well.” 

It was your turn to look taken aback, your face a complete mask of confusion and disbelief. “What?” The dumbfounded word left your mouth before you could stop it. 

“Lucifer and the others would like to share their appreciation to you. Did you really think all those presents were mine alone? Haha.” Diavolo chuckled warmly, taking a step back on the platform for you to enjoy the spotlight you apparently deserved. Though you were still very confused as to how you deserved it… 

Suddenly, you noticed all the brothers surrounding the stage, the gifts you had watched them fuss over for weeks in hand. So those gifts were for you...not Diavolo?! They weren't secretive because they wanted to keep their gift secrets from each other. No, just from you! Mammon wormed his way to the front, offered his gift with a very rose stained face and a bashful demeanor. Each brother presented gifts that had you clutching your chest, for each one was thoughtful and beautiful in it’s own right. Mammon actually PAYING for a gift?! Beel actually giving away a YEAR’S worth of food?! It was as if each man went against his very nature to gift you with something truly special. Lucifer was the last to show his appreciation with a stunning brooch you had eyed before when shopping with him...for Diavolo’s gift. (That sly bastard…) He expressed his feelings of gratitude genuinely. It wasn’t forced, or sarcastic in any form or fashion. 

“But,” you stared in disbelief, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. “I haven't done anything.” You chuckled as your voice shook with emotion. Mammon and Beel were having none of that humbleness crap. They assured you that you WERE special. Not just in general, but to each of them personally. 

It was then you realized something. You had indeed made a very heavy impact on each of them, but one stuck out to you most of all. But, he was nowhere to be found. Satan also seemed to realize this as he voiced his shared concerns. “Hmm? Belphi isn’t here.” The others took notice then, each either finding an excuse as to why he was missing or getting riled up that he was gone in the first place. Instead of swapping theories, you took it upon yourself to hop off of the stage and go looking for him. 

Diavolo noticed your leaving and you coincidentally shared a glance. He chuckled and gave you a smile before holding a long, slender finger to his lips. “I’ll cover for you~” You weren’t sure how you heard it. You were almost certain he had whispered it and the roar of the crowd and the sound of the music would clearly drown it out from across the stage. But you had heard it, nonetheless. You gave a smile in return, however nervous, and ran off into the crowd to find the demon of sloth, accidentally leaving behind the gift of Diavolo’s you had abandoned in lieu of your own up on the stage.


	2. Heartfelt Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ummm, D-Diavolo?” You stammered, losing your cool and and the moxy that the wine had gifted you with previously._
> 
> _Diavolo hummed, never taking his eyes off of you. “What...What are you doing?” You asked with timid curiosity and mild indignation. You were so used to the brothers clinging to you as you regularly had to demand your own personal space. It boggled your mind that you would have to set the same boundaries for Diavolo of all demons!_
> 
> _There was a glimmer of mischief that danced across his eyes and played on his lips as the demon lord smirked. He made no move to inch away from you, no intention of allowing space between you. “I actually hear a lot of things about you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Diavolo not being a 'love interest' I have NO IDEA how he would romance MC. (/u\\) So I am taking some liberties here and trying to build him up how I believe Diavolo would behave around someone he is attracted to. So I apologize for the slow build here. It gets heated here, but I fully intend for the next chapter to be smutty. >u>
> 
> Once again, thank you Holly for allowing me to write this for you. :) I am having so much fun and I cannot WAIT to truly dive into this! I have so much in store! ♥

Belphegor wasn’t all too hard to find. He had said he disliked parties, so you had a hunch that he had wandered off somewhere to be to himself. The entire castle was packed with demons and the like having a grand time just as Diavolo had instructed. So outside was your first place to look and sure enough, you found his slumped figure by the water’s edge. 

The two of you talked for what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes before the rest of the brothers came searching for you. It seemed Diavolo had only managed to snag Lucifer’s attention for so long, because he was the only one who hadn’t come looking. Maybe he already knew anyways. Belphi seemed sullen that your time together was interrupted, but you were happy either way. You now shared a bond with Belphegor, the avatar of Sloth. The hater of humans and the demon who stole your life in an alternative reality. You found yourself still bitter at this sometimes, but you had ultimately forgiven the demon. Especially after realizing how grief was the motivation for his hatred. Given how beloved Lilith was to her brothers, you had found yourself forgiving the seven devils for many terrifying discrepancies. You never excused their wretched behavior towards you, however. Though you could plainly see that they were all trying to become better for you. Even Belphegor. 

So it was only natural when you took Belphi by the hand and allowed the youngest to escort you back into the castle. His hand was warm in yours and his grasp was firm, but tender. Perhaps he didn’t want to let go because he was afraid his older brothers would steal you from him? Either way, the warmth was pleasant in contrast to the chill of the night air. Your dress was not meant to be worn outside where as it exposed quite a bit to the elements. Thanks to Asmo and Belphi’s choice of attire for you. 

Inside the castle, the air was heavy and warm. Almost stifling and hard to breath, but it still felt nice on your chilled skin. The boys engaged with you one by one, asking you to dance, eat and share your private thoughts on the party. Mammon FINALLY got the dance he was begging for after some exhausting moments of him beating around the bush and mildly insulting you. He took so long that the song had half ended by the time he led you to the dance floor and then it was Satan’s turn, who strongly opposed to sharing his song with a love struck moron. You weren’t entirely sure how long this went on, dancing the night away until your aching body and feet couldn’t take anymore. 

“Okay, okay! I need to take a break,” you huffed, grabbing the nearest abandoned table near the dance floor and claiming it for your own. Asmo had been the one to last twirl you on the dance floor and made a pouty face as you massage your ankles. 

“Ehhh? Already? But I have only just started with you~ ♥” Asmo’s voice went from a high pitched whine to a deep moan of seduction. The words dripped from his lips like liquid honey and you could tell he was trying to charm you. Like always, it failed and you immediately shook your head. 

“Sorry, Asmo. I’m tired. Let me grab a drink and we can dance more in a bit.” The thought of more dancing made you feel so tired, but at that point you would have promised anything for a moment of rest. These demons just didn’t understand how fragile humans really were, especially one with limited to non-existent magical powers. 

The demon of lust chewed over your words for a moment before giving you a dazzling smile and a wink. “Okaaaayy~ But I’ll hold you to it later, so don’t go running off on me, cutie!” The demon twirled buoyantly on his heels and immediately began to stalk a poor footman with an abundance of compliments and near sexual harassment.

You felt yourself sigh with relief, your body slumping in the chair as you watched the demons dancing around you. You could only see Asmo and Mammon on the dance floor, both making a fool of themselves in dissimilar ways. It was the first time you had had a moment to yourself, other than your short search for Belphi earlier. Being around so many people who constantly had their eye on you was exhausting and was beginning to drain your energy. You could wholeheartedly begin to sympathize with Levi and Belphi, whereas you too could kill someone for a shower and a nap. 

But the boys seemed to be having a good time. (Most of them anyways.) You would feel terrible to cut their fun short because your nature made you fragile and cranky. So you put your chin up, straightened your back and mentally told your ankles to hold out a little longer as you stood to chase down a drink. In which, you _literally_ had to chase down a drink. The closest waitress didn’t seem to notice you as you waved her down, catching her only long enough to quickly pluck a random glass from her tray before she was swallowed up again by the crowd. You stared at the crystalline glass and swirled the contents. The drink seemed almost metallic, or maybe it was glitter? But it was cold on your hand which meant it was good enough for you. You tipped the glass, draining the contents quickly before returning to your seat. When you did make it back to your table, you found that your seat had been stolen from you. 

The demon smirked, lifting a glass similar to the one you just had and offered it to you. “Oi oi! I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya! It’s been killin’ me!” 

Mammon looked vexed as he uncrossed his legs. You chuckled at him and set your empty glass beside him on the table and took him up on the fresh one. “What’s been killing you? The fact that you can’t get away with stealing anything around here?” You quipped, taking a small sip as the corners of your mouth curled. 

The demon quickly became flustered. “No! I mean, yeah… That ain’t what I mean, ya dumb human!” He looked away, averting his eyes as he usually did when he wanted to be honest with someone. “I just wanted to know what it was you gave Diavolo is all. Looked spec-- er, I mean it looked expensive! Why don’t ya give me expensive, pretty wrapped things, huh? Thought I was your best man here!”

Shit. 

Your body froze, your eyes wide with fear as you realized your hands had been empty most of the night. When did the gift last leave your clutches? Where did you last have it? You wracked your brain to try to retrace your steps, staring blankly in fear as Mammon became highly concerned. 

“Uhhh,” Mammon inched closer to you, looking around as if he had broken you and he would surely end up with the blame. He waved a hand in your face, desperate for your attention. “I knew you were a little empty headed, but I didn’t think you were that bad. What’s goin’ on up there, huh?”

Your eyes snapped to the white haired demon, an accusation poised on your lips until you read his face. He was concerned. Confused. When he was guilty, he always acted suspiciously and certainly avoided the person he was stealing from. He was a moron, but not _entirely_ stupid as some would believe. When your number one suspect turned out to be a bust, you felt yourself cave in. You really thought long and hard about your gift and it was one of a kind, kind of. Your heart began to swell and you could feel the corners of your eyes begin to sting. 

Mammon’s face went blank. He looked at you with shocking horror and began to squirm. “Hey...are you...crying?! Don’t- Don’t do that! Stop it… Come on.” The demon looked around and began to pull you into a less crowded corner of the room, his arm around you to shield your grief stricken face. “You can’t cry! It’s your party! Now tell The Great Mammon what’s buggin’ ya so we can get this party back on track. You...you’re an ugly crier, ya know that,” The man gave your chin a slight tilt, begging you to look at him as if that was the cure-all for your ailments. 

You bit back a small sob and hiccuped. (Did that drink have alcohol, or a demon equivalent?) You nodded and wiped away what tears dared to form. “The gift, the one I had for Diavolo. I think I lost it.”

“YOU LOST IT?!” Mammon’s voice was a near shout, calling forth the attention of a few mingling demons that surrounded you. Mammon gave them a growl and turned back to you, lowering his voice just so you could hear. “You DUMMY! How do you lose a gift that you’ve been clinging to all week?!” 

Well, you didn’t feel sad anymore. Mortified was the proper emotion now. Mammon, of all people, was scolding you. And he wasn’t wrong. How did you misplace the one object you had been focused on for weeks? You felt the heat rise to your cheeks with shame as you mumbled angrily at him. “Well, how do you misplace so much grimm in one day, Mammon? I never claimed to be perfect.” 

“Hey, that’s different. I don’t misplace it, I KNOW where it goes. Down the drain. And believe me, I know you ain’t perfect! No one is, but me.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his nearly bare chest. An silence fell between the two of you, and the demon was quickly the first to become uncomfortable by it. He shifted on his legs, drumming his fingers on his arms and bit his lower lip until, “ALRIGHT! Fine. I’ll save your ass. Again. But ya owe me.”

“I never ask-”

“Now here’s what we’re gonna do. We ain’t gonna tell my brothers, so your stupid mistake doesn’t get out. So don’t go broadcasting and askin’ em for help. I’ll look around and see if anyone has seen it. You just retrace your steps. But if you go outside, I gotta go with ya.” He stated sternly. 

“Why?” You were genuinely curious as to why he was telling YOU where you could and couldn’t go. 

“Because,” he side glanced away, a small twinge of rose coloring his tanned cheeks. “I said so. Or else I won’t help ya. Now hop along, human. You want to find it, don’t cha?!” The demon was moving away before he even finished speaking. In an instant, he was lost in the throng of demon guests. You stood there, slightly stunned that Mammon would take this so seriously. You didn’t really expect him to help, not without a clear reward for his services. Maybe your crying made him _that_ uncomfortable. Which was good to know…

Not because he told you to, you began your search for the precious gift by retracing your steps. Your mind was a little fuzzy, but you wouldn’t call yourself ‘drunk’. Even in heels you could walk perfectly and without crashing into other patrons. You looked near the door where you left to go find Belphi, keeping in mind that Mammon expressly asked for you not to go out without him. But you remembered taking nothing with you outside, so there was no need to leave anyways. So you left it before seeking out Belphegor, which was a pretty strong lead considering that narrowed it down by quite a few hours of retracing. 

Before Belphi, you were… On the stage! 

You gathered a tuft of fabric in hand, hiking your dress up and away from your heels as you briskly maneuvered through the crowd to the stage. The platform had been repurposed for a live band and a sound booth, most likely set up in your absence with Belphi. Nothing from before remained on the platform save for the mic that Diavolo had given his speech with. You remembered taking it up there with you, clinging to it like a lifeline when you were taken by surprise to join him on stage. So you must have putten it down… When the brothers gave you their gifts. 

Of course. 

You couldn’t very well open them with one in your hands, now could you? So you remembered setting it down somewhere on stage. Though it was gone now. Maybe one of the brothers picked it up for safe keeping for you? Mammon didn’t want his brothers to help, but they could sure make this search go a lot faster. Maybe Lucifer or Satan would have noticed it’s whereabouts since they were the more responsible ones and the only two (besides Belphi and apparently Mammon) that truly took notice to how you coddled the thing. Mammon wouldn’t like it, but Satan and Lucifer were your best leads. 

So your target switched to finding the brothers. Luckily, you found Lucifer fairly quickly. He was hard to miss. Lucifer had beautiful onyx wings that demanded space, and if that wasn't enough, his intimidating aura kept people from drifting too close as well. The eldest demon was enjoying a drink near the entrance and smiled warmly when he noticed you approaching. He nodded and waved off the guests who mingled around him and the demons took their leave politely. “Ah. So there you are. You look troubled. I saw you with Mammon earlier; Has he done something?” Lucifer took a casual sip from his glass, a sadistic glint catching in his crimson eyes as he waited for you to spill the tea on Mammon’s latest shenanigans. 

You felt a wave of relief wash over you that this was not the case. For once. You shook your head slowly, your hands clutching together nervously at your chest. “No. That’s not it,” you began timidly. Should you tell him? He thought the absolute world of Diavolo and if you told him you LOST your gift to him...wouldn’t he be angry? 

Lucifer sighed, his patience wearing a little thin but you could tell he was trying for you. He tilted his head, urging you to speak your mind with a tender voice and smile. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” His eyes became surprisingly soft. “You can talk to me.” 

“I lost my gift to Diavolo,” you blurted out. 

There was a silence where Lucifer just stared at you, his ruby eyes boring into and you wondered if this was some form of torture he was trying to execute. Because it was working. Then with no warning, Lucifer began to laugh. Truly laugh. His smile reached his eyes and everything! Needless to say, you were stunned on the spot and you weren’t the only one. Guests surrounding you stopped in awe to watch the beautiful fallen angel with his melodious laugh. You blinked at him, confused as to what he found so funny. If it was a joke, then you would very much like to know the punch line. And the whereabouts of your gift before it was too late. 

Lucifer finally stopped laughing, but his smile remained. “Certainly took you a while to notice it was missing. How irresponsible of you.” He chuckled deviously, a smug smile on his lips as his eyes narrowed playfully at you. He was toying with you, leading you to believe that he knew- “I have no idea where your gift is. I fully advise coming clean to Diavolo. Perhaps it was placed with the other gifts and he has already opened it.” 

Sly bastard… Why you expected anything more was beyond you, but at least he didn’t get angry with you. Only amused, and he now thought of you as an irresponsible scatterbrain. You wondered how far on Lucifer’s spectrum you were away from being a moron like Mammon. Surely not too far now. But you could worry about your image later as you pointlessly thanked Lucifer for being little to no help at all. Although, he did have a point. Diavolo could have already opened it by now. His name wasn’t on the package, but it could have easily been implied if it was coming from the other guest of honor. 

You left Lucifer to his twisted amusement to go hunt down yet another demon. You looked in the entrance foyer, assuming he would be close by Lucifer. But, no Diavolo. You looked on the stage and around the ballroom. No sign of Lord Diavolo. Near the concessions, where the gifts were once staged in a beautiful array, in the parlor where the more mild mannered party guests remained. No Diavolo. 

A little lost, you wandered out into the hall, taking note how the crowd had become significantly thin in this area. A painting whispered as you walked by, a statue of a golden knight moving it’s head to watch as you passed. Months ago, this would have terrified you to the point of insanity. This castle could very easily become a human’s worst nightmare. But your introduction to the splendid castle was different, the tour hosted and given by the Demon Lord himself. In a different light, one could also just as easily think of it as a castle plucked straight out of a fairy tale. Although you could certainly do without all those eyes following your every move… 

Hurrying to get out of the paintings’ view, you rounded the nearest corner and felt yourself being propelled backwards. Before you could fully trip, you felt swift, gentle hands on your shoulders to steady you. “Oh my! Are you alright?” 

The voice was familiar. Stiff and formal, but kind. You looked up to see Barbatos with his usual welcoming smile. “Oh. Barabatos, it’s you! Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” 

“Glad to hear it. Are you lost?” He inquired. 

You shook your head, knowing somewhat as to where you were in the castle. The three day retreat from before certainly put your mental mapping skills and sense of direction to the test. You knew you were somewhere near that Never-Ending Hallway... “No. I’m looking for Di- LORD Diavolo. Do you know where I can find him?” 

Barbatos smiled, placing his gloved hand on his chest. “Of course! In fact, I was sent to fetch you on his behalf. Lord Diavolo wishes to see you, milady. I will happily escort you to him, if you wish.” The demon gave you his arm in formal invitation. 

You did not hesitate to take Barbatos’ arm, smiling enthusiastically at the hope of this search finally ending. “Yes, please.” 

The demon led you away from the nosy portraits, moving statues and leering demons. Barbatos was silent the entire way, asking only once if you were enjoying the party. He hummed contentedly at your reply and fell silent once more. Only when you finally caught your barings of the surroundings did you become unfazed by the sheer awkwardness of the prolonged silence. You passed the room Mammon, Solomon and Satan shared on the retreat. Down the next hall was the one you shared with Asmo and Simeon. Fond memories came flooding back to you, forming a smile on your painted lips. Barbatos seemed to take notice and also smiled in turn, but said nothing. 

At long last, you reached a door you fully recognized. The same door you, Beel, Mammon and Levi had walked into to find Cerberus breathing and drooling down your backs. You nervously clung to Barbatos’s arm, only to have him chuckle at you. He raised his gloved hand and hovered his fist at the door. “No need to fret. The curse Lucifer put on the door has long since worn off. There is no consequence to entering this door, knocking or no.” He gave a small rap at the door and smiled playfully. “Not beyond just being rude, that is to say.” 

“Enter.” 

A voice echoed beyond the door. You loosened your grip on the servant’s arm, reassured by his words as Barbatos opened the door. Inside was Lord Diavolo’s private chambers, and it was more than you could have imagined. The entire room was done in a deep burgundy, ruby, black and gold. His bed could easily sleep the seven brothers plus you, with room for Ceberus at the foot of it. (Perhaps not Cerberus, but the bed was still fairly huge.) His sheets were a deep passionate red and the comforter looked to be made of something similar to velvet, it’s pitch black beckoning you to run your hand over it with its enticing golden designs. His room had all the regality of a royal’s chambers with a dark, almost sensual twist to the overall feel of the room. It was lush and yet tastefully simplistic, creating the illusion that the room was bigger than it actually was. There were many doors in the room, most of which were closed. One was a balcony, it’s windowed door was propped open, allowing the crimson rays of the Devildom moon to stain the room in a slight pinkish glow. The breeze felt nice and fresh on your skin. You guessed one led to some sort of lavatory and another maybe was a closet. You were unsure of the other closed door across the room, but it’s ancient lock begged you to ask what lay beyond it. 

Diavolo was sitting in a velvet red couch near the middle of the room, a spread of fresh drinks and refreshments on the table near his crossed legs. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at your intrusion, beckoning you inside with a wave of his hand. Barbatos urged you forward before ducking back outside, his hand on the brass handle of the door. “I shall take my leave.” He bowed and closed the door. 

He left you alone in Lord Diavolo’s chambers. With Diavolo! You couldn’t help but feel nervous, realizing that this was highly indecent in many places. But you always had to remind yourself that these were DEMONS. Modesty wasn’t exactly their forte, was it? Even still, you could feel an unbearable heat rise to your cheeks as you found yourself shrinking back against the door. 

Diavolo looked back to see that you had retreated and smiled warmly. “It’s alright, I don’t bite. Usually.” He chuckled, trying to ease your apprehension with humor as he patted the seat cushion beside him. “Come. Sit with me. I’d like to speak with you about something.” 

You hesitated as your mind reeled. What could he possibly want to speak with you about? About your stay here; was he kicking you out? Did you do something to offend him or Lucifer? Without realizing, you found yourself slowly walking over to Diavolo’s side. He gave another reassuring smile that made your knees finally bend to take the seat he offered. Fretting was getting you nowhere and you worried that you would come off as rude. You mentally scolded yourself to try to remain calm. Play it cool, as it were. “Yes, Lord Diavolo?” 

Diavolo chuckled wistfully. “You don’t have to be formal with me. I come to you as a friend tonight. Diavolo is just fine,” he said calmly as he grabbed a wine glass and offered it to you. 

You accepted it, and stared down at the dark contents skeptically but eventually took a sip. You were mildly shocked to find that it tasted like normal red wine. “Alright...Diavolo.” The informality of it rolled off your tongue peculiarly. Especially when addressing it to him. Almost as if it were naughty, in a sense… 

“Haha. I am sure you have been asked this multiple times tonight, but,” The demon looked over at you casually. “How is the party?” 

You swallowed your drink, almost choking before nodding slowly and setting the empty glass aside. “I love it! It’s like nothing I have ever seen before.” You chirped. 

Diavolo grinned and nodded. “Good! I was hoping it would catch your attention. I wanted to make something memorable for you to look back on.” He shifted in his seat, angling himself to face you. You felt the room grow a little warmer under his inquisitive gaze. “I also wanted to apologize for calling you out earlier. I truly thought Lucifer had told you about all this.” His expression seemed a little saddened and you couldn’t help but stare. His usual sharp features grew soft and kind before your eyes. Were you really allowed to see the Demon Lord heir like this? “I know it made you uncomfortable and that was not my intent at all. For that, I deeply apologize and hope you can forgive us.” 

Diavolo reached out and cupped your hand in his, gripping it gently as he peered at you apologetically. It dumbfounded you and caught you completely by surprise that he would apologize over something so trivial. Even Lucifer wouldn’t apologize for making you mildly uncomfortable. Needless to say, you had no words and merely stared blankly at him like a thoughtless husk. Diavolo didn’t seem to mind however, nor did he poke fun at you like another sadistic demon would. “I just want your stay here to be as memorable as possible. But I must put your safety and well being above that. I never stopped to think that a party of this caliber could make you uneasy. Perhaps something smaller would have been better?” He trailed off, making mental notes or possibly scheming to alter time itself to give it another go. The last thought was slightly unsettling. What if this wasn’t the first party he threw for you? He wouldn't dare...would he? 

You shook your head and took back your hand, shaking away the ridiculous thoughts creeping into your head and stopping the monarch in his tracks. “No! The party is perfect. I can see how much everyone put into it and I am truly grateful. Everyone has been so accommodating, so I was not uncomfortable at all!” You offered him your own reassuring smile and was very happy to see his worries melt from his expression. 

His gaze softened, an emotion flickering behind his amber eyes that you had never seen before. You couldn’t place it but it made you excited, scared and anxious all at once. Then in an instant, it was gone. “You are so kind, do you know that? You are an odd human to offer your kindness to demons.” He chuckled, lightly amused. Was it so odd to be kind? 

“It’s always best to be kind as a general rule. Though it’s easy when everyone here has been so kind to me. I can’t help but feel grateful to everyone,” you said truthfully, smiling as you recalled all the little things the brothers would do in your day to day to make you happy. To make amends. They didn’t have to, nor did you twist their arms to do these acts of decency. They just did them. If that wasn’t kindness, then maybe you didn’t know the meaning of the word. 

Diavolo chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I see. I like your way of thinking. I am glad you were chosen to stay here with us.” 

You opened your mouth to ask the burning question you have had since you arrived in the Devildom, but the words fell short. _Why? Why me?_ Maybe you were chosen because your dossier happened to fall from Lucifer’s pile. Maybe it was because Diavolo knew you were Lilith’s descendent and wanted to reunite his precious officers with their long lost sister. Was it fate or chance? You couldn’t decide. You could ask and get an answer once and for all, to finally lay that burning question to rest. But honestly… you were just happy to be given the chance. Why should you care about the reasoning? 

The demon beside you watched with mild fascination, as if he were trying to decipher the thousand yard stares that coded your deepest thoughts. You must have been quite an intriguing specimen to him. A human with hidden magical talent that possibly surpassed that of the great Solomon. The descendant of a celestial being. A woman who had thawed the hearts of seven powerful demons that had been frozen over with grief for centuries, in under a year. The small prolonged silence broke you from your thoughts and you found the demon lord’s amber hues drinking you in. You felt yourself become flustered, shifting in your seat and averting your gaze in hopes that he would stop. 

“Oh! Speaking of kindness,” Diavolo perked up, suddenly remembering something as he reached behind him. You waited, your breath hitching as you watched him withdraw something… golden. “You left this on the stage and I thought I’d hold onto it for safekeeping. It’s for me, right?” 

You couldn’t contain your excitement as you finally laid eyes on the missing gift! A huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders as you exhaled sharply and clutched your chest. What would you have done if you’d lost it? Relief flooded you as you tried to compose yourself. “Yes! Yes, it’s yours! I’m so glad it was with you,” you smiled as you eyed the gift. “You can...open it...if you want.” You said a little hesitantly, not wanting to seem overeager or imply that you were pressuring a demon to do something. 

Diavolo smiled eagerly as his black painted digits began to tear at the weak paper. “Don’t mind if I do! I’ve been terribly curious,” he confessed as he opened the gift with no reservations. He didn’t open it along the seams as most adults did. Instead, he tore at the paper savagely as an impatient child would. You had to contain your smile at seeing this childish side of him. The same childish side you had witnessed the night of the pillow fight as he and Lucifer turned the bedroom into a battlefield with their flaming pillows of near-death. Even though he was an immortal being who had walked between the worlds for centuries, you had to remind yourself that compared to other demons, he was fairly young. Or perhaps it was just a part of Diavolo’s personality to be lax around specific people? If this was true, it made you grateful that you could be one of those people to him. 

The demon lord had the paper off in seconds, letting it- and the red ribbon Lucifer took a painstaking amount of time to tie perfectly- fall unceremoniously to the floor at his boots. You felt a little self conscious as he turned the book over in his hands, taking in the worn cover before flipping it over to observe the back. His smile never faded, but you could tell he was curious as to the significance of this gift. Bashfully, you eyed the book and offered an explanation. “It’s my all-time favorite book. Well, this is the first volume anyways. It’s called Fellowship of the Ring. I… I wanted you to have it. Perhaps human literature would interest you. But honestly,” your face went a faint shade of rose and your hands wrung together in your lap. “I wanted to give you something to remember me by when I leave the Devildom." 

There was a short silence after you spoke and you found yourself slightly panicking, but you pressed on in hope he would understand. You reached out and pried the book open in his hands, flipping the hard cover open to reveal the cover page and something pressed inside near the seam of the book. “I also made you a bookmark. It’s um, it’s Forget-Me-Nots. I dried and laminated them with some gold thread. I…,” your voice trailed off, recalling all the shiny, rare items that had to have cost thousands upon thousands of grimm. And then you looked at your worn book. A used gift with a dead flower inside. You were as dense as Mammon if you thought he would like such a gift. Your eyes began to sting, but you _dared_ not cry. “I just wanted to give you something you didn’t have. Something special…” You cut yourself off, suddenly feeling a flood of emotion bubble in your chest as a sob threatened to escape with your heartfelt words. 

“It was silly. I should have saved up more-” 

“Silence.” 

The harshness in his voice stunned you, compelling you to obey the command immediately. Your body went rigid as your face went ablaze with shame. You dared not raise your eyes to him because you suddenly felt as if you no longer had permission to. Diavolo slowly shut the book and shoved it to the side near the back of the couch, with one hand still wrapped around the binding. Then… He pulled you forward into a tight embrace. It was one armed at first before his other slowly came to wrap around your frame as well. You felt yourself gasp at the sudden pull then felt all breath gone from your body as the demon lord held you close. His breath was on your ear, you could feel the warmth seep through your dress, you could feel his frame shake as he chuckled lightly. “This is why I am so glad you came here to us.” His voice was barely a whisper and his words were slow and heavy. It made you curious to know what kind of expression he was wearing because you had never heard him speak like this before. But, he held you far too tightly for you to escape him even by an inch. If you were to be brutally honest with yourself- you didn’t mind how tightly he held you. The warmth from his massive form was comforting and you could feel every bit of it as his demon form held little for the imagination. Without realizing, you found yourself nuzzling into the black fur around his shoulders, leaning in as he spoke in an almost hypnotizing manner. “The demons here tonight gave gifts that they thought would be worthy of my title. Or something last minute so they would not enter empty handed. This is one of the very, very few gifts given with purpose. That alone means a lot to me. You never cease to amaze me with your way of thinking,” he chuckled again as he slowly pulled away from you. You had to force yourself not to make a face to show your disappointment. 

You caught his gaze, eyes like warm honey that swirled with a softness that seemed misplaced for a demon. His hands lingered on your shoulders, a warm smile on his plump lips that contorted as he continued to speak to you in that special tone. “I love the gift, so I forbid you to call it silly or to think it’s not enough. I’ll cherish it always and no one else will dare lay a finger on it. Even Barbatos.” He gave a stern promise and you couldn’t help but smile. It was a bit dramatic to covet a book so, especially a popular human one that he knew little to nothing about. However ridiculous his promise seemed to you, you did not doubt that he would keep his word. Diavolo allowed his hands to fall from you in an almost hesitant motion before one reached for the book at his side. “I’ll start it as soon as I am able. My hope is that I can discuss it with you before you leave. It gives me an excuse to see you more often!” Diavolo grinned and carefully laid the book on the table, his fingers slowly dancing across the cover as if he were burning the feel of it into his memory. 

Hearing his enthusiasm for his gift made you feel much more comforted and you bade yourself to relax. You sighed, “I am glad you like it. That book occupied a lot of my time when I was in the human world.” 

“As I am sure it will occupy a lot of my time here in the Devildom. Possibly more when I come to miss you when you leave,” his voice started out wry before becoming sorrowful. His eyes fell but only for a moment as he forced a smile. “My apologies. I’m keeping you from your own party. I’m sure Lucifer and the others are looking all over for you and worried sick.” 

“It’s your party, too! I’d hate to leave you here knowing you are spending your birthday alone up here.” You paused, realizing that you sounded reluctant to leave him. Perhaps because you were. When given the choice of going back to a bustling party full of demons you didn’t know or staying and enjoying Diavolo’s company, you much preferred the latter. This was the first time you fully got to enjoy his presence and now he had spoiled you with it. You didn’t want it to end just yet. “I mean, if you _want_ me to leave, I can take my-” 

“I said no such thing.” He shot, his face rather stoic before he glanced to the side. “I’ll not command you away. If it’s your wish to stay then you may stay.” He closed his eyes before looking at you again with his usual smile. It seemed he was thinking about something very deeply. 

You nodded slowly, answering with a gesture for fear that your words would betray your keenness to stay. The devil smiled more wryly, settling back into the couch and crossing one leg over the other as he took two glasses from the table and offered one for you to take. You accepted and he slowly pressed his glass to yours with a small clink. “To us then. To your exquisite kindness in keeping an old demon entertained in his ever growing age!” 

The two of you chuckled as you both took a rather large drink. The wine went down sweeter than your first glass as you finally found your palate for it. You wondered about the vintage and the brand before realizing that you probably wouldn’t be familiar with it anyways. Nor would you remember it by tomorrow at the rate you were going. Diavolo down his glass and you swiftly followed, finding the silence between you both oddly comforting. You both were just enjoying each other’s company. Diavolo produced a dark bottle from the ice bucket, the label showing but you found you couldn’t read it. It was written in strange symbols that seemed like no other script you had seen before. Was it some sort of demon wine? Diavolo refilled your glass, pouring more than last time before refilling his own. He handed the glass off to you. One more sip of the dark Liquid Courage and you found your pluckiness to break the silence. 

“Is it just me, or are you trying to get me drunk?” You eyed him skeptically, your lips- though a little numb- curling into a playful grin. 

Diavolo smiled behind his glass. “Oops. You caught me,” he chuckled. “I suspected that you were immune to demon liquor when you weren’t exhibiting any effects earlier on in the party. Despite everyone else becoming completely inebriated. So I took it upon myself to get you something that would allow you to relax a little.” 

“Umm, thanks? I guess,” you laughed as you took another sip from your glass. You swirled the dark liquid. “I’ll admit that it’s really good.” 

Diavolo nodded, pleased with himself. “Good. I tried to pick something a bit sweeter. I heard you aren’t too fond of bitter things.” 

You eyed the demon curiously. “You seem to hear a lot of things about me,” you proded. The staggering amount of information Diavolo had collected on you should have been unsettling, but you surprisingly found it mildly impressive. Nothing he gathered had any significance other than to aid you with comfort and happiness. Much like the seven brothers, Diavolo was also beginning to act more affectionate towards you. Though unlike the demon officers, the heir supervised distantly and silently. You never even truly gave it much thought about how much he may worry about a fragile human in his realm. You wondered how many times he inquired to Lucifer about your wellbeing, and what Lucifer replied with when he had to explain your frequent near-death experiences at the hands of his own brothers. (That could not have been a pleasant conversation…) 

There was so much you wanted to ask, but you could not think of which question to ask first. You didn’t want to bore him playing 200 questions and if you had to only ask one question, which one would take priority? And more importantly...did you really want to hear the answers to them? 

You felt the sofa cushion shift from under you and you were very surprised to see that Diavolo had scooted closer, sharing the same cushion despite having two or three to claim behind him. You instinctively inched over, your side hitting the arm rest as he all but cornered you. Your heart went into a frenzy in your chest as you looked over to see the demon lord gazing at you intensely. His golden hues swirled like molten honey, sweet and heavy with an expression you had never seen before. It was sorrowful, seductive and dangerous all at the same time and sent so many mixed signals that you began to question if this was even reality anymore. The light fog clouding your mind from the wine did you no favors either. 

Nervously trying to put a respectable distance between you two, you nervously chuckled and were finally able to cast your eyes away from his beguiling golden gaze. “Ummm, D-Diavolo?” You stammered, losing your cool and and the moxy that the wine had gifted you with previously. 

Diavolo hummed, never taking his eyes off of you. “What...What are you doing?” You asked with timid curiosity and mild indignation. You were so used to the brothers clinging to you as you regularly had to demand your own personal space. It boggled your mind that you would have to set the same boundaries for Diavolo of all demons! 

There was a glimmer of mischief that danced across his eyes and played on his lips as the demon lord smirked. He made no move to inch away from you, no intention of allowing space between you. “I actually hear a lot of things. Some things Lucifer feels inclined to tell me,” His wry smile grew. “Other things are chirped into my ear by other sources. Not as reliable as Lucifer, but I have had no cause to doubt their word as of yet.” You felt a chill despite the rising temperature of the room. His tone oozed with cockiness and you couldn’t help but feel like a fly trapped in a spider’s web. Any move you made, he could hear through the many, many threads. By the sadistic smile playing on his lips, you could tell that he was simply dying to relay all the scandalous things he had heard about you. You did, however, account for Diavolo’s slight impatience as he began to spill those secrets without any provocation from you. That childish impatience was endearing, but not at this exact moment. 

“I know how you sometimes zone out in class, especially Devildom History. I heard you are especially interested in the flora here and often lose yourself in the scenery, despite everyone's constant warnings to remain on your guard here.” You almost sighed with relief, realizing that these things were not as personal as he made them out to be. But to your horror, Diavolo was not finished. “I know about you and the brothers. Your relationship with them. And how you are especially fond of Beelzebub,” Oh. Well that was _slightly_ more personal... Not to mention horrifyingly embarrassing! Your hands fiddled with the hem of your dress nervously as you bashfully looked away. He chuckled at your timidness. “I know about how they each pine for you and scheme to get you alone with them. How you actually _like_ it when they show their feelings for you and how things can get a little,” The demon paused for effect as he slowly reached a hand out and placed it atop your busy little fingers as they twirled the fabric. You stopped in your ministrations, making a little gasp as you suddenly found it difficult to breathe. “Intimate,” he finished slowly. 

Diavolo...was holding your hand. He was...flirting?! All thoughts in your head exploded as your mind went completely blank. This was such a dramatic turn of events that it no longer seemed like reality anymore. Any minute you would be jostled awake because you were the party pooper to fall asleep at your own damn party. Everyone would laugh and make fun of you for a while as you struggled to make sense of what this (at the rate it was going) seemingly lewd dream was telling you. 

Your hand twitched under his, the heat overwhelming as you tried to reclaim your hand. His fingers were quick to flex around your dainty little hand, capturing it entirely so as you could not escape his hold. The man leaned in, his other hand tracing a feather light touch across your jaw before becoming firm to command your gaze. He wanted you to look at him. You obeyed without barely any hesitation as your eager heart longed to look into those bright hues that was Devildom’s sole sun. He was smiling, the curl of his lips playful and inviting as your gaze shifted to admire them for a few beats. Diavolo’s body shook lightly, his voice deep as he chuckled. “When is it my turn to steal away the princess? That was all I could ask myself as you grew ever closer to each of the brothers.” You let out a shaky breath as his thumb made lazy circles below your eye. You leaned into his touch without so much as a thought. You didn’t regret it as Diavolo took it as a sign and inched a little closer still. “I’m so damn curious about you. I’ve never played with a human before…” 

When you did nothing to move away from him, Diavolo swiftly closed the distance. His lips clashed on yours, eager and primal as he kissed for the sole purpose of overwhelming and claiming you. And overwhelmed you certainly were. It took you a moment to process before you timidly moved your bottom lip in an attempt to kiss him back. Diavolo, as if reading you perfectly, slowed the kiss into something softer. More passionate. With just a kiss, you were seeing stars. 

The kiss seemed to last forever, but forever wasn’t quite long enough before Diavolo broke away for a breath. In your lustful confusion, you had forgotten that breathing was a necessity and greedily sucked in air as the pain in your lungs finally reached you. You wondered if you would have actually died of asphyxiation had he not pulled away… Such is the consequence of kissing a demon lord, you supposed. Though you very much would like to risk your life again for another kiss. 

A strong wave of want washed over you as your body became feverish. Your core coiled taut and tight as desire began to take control of your senses. The taste of his lips lingered on yours, your tongue darting out to sweep over your bottom lip for a second dose. It was sweet and tasted strongly of the wine, but it was the undertone of Diavolo that truly made your head spin. 

His hand was still wrapped around yours, his other still caressing a single lock of hair. His hooded eyes regarded you playfully as his fingers worked through the loose strands. “I can see why the others crave your attention. You are fairly tempting for a human,” he mused, his words wrapped around your mind like the smoothest of silk. It begged you to take that leap, to push the boundaries set by creation. You had tangoed with the demon brothers, it was true. But this felt different. Dangerous. More risque. What would become of you if you were to fuck with the top dog in the Devildom? 

You wanted to find out. 

Greedily you descended on the demon, taking quick initiative to capture his lips with a kiss yet again. You had more confidence this time, spurred by the confession Diavolo whispered so invitingly and the wine he insisted upon. He did not spurn you or pull away, though you could tell you took him by surprise. It didn’t take him long to recover as his lips moved to match the fervor of your kiss. His tongue slipped through your lips with subtlety and before you knew it, he was taking the lead as his tongue explored your mouth. A breathy moan escaped your throat as he tilted your head to deepen the kiss, his fingers on your jaw twitching. 

Diavolo growled, his deep voice erupting through his lips and you swallowed every bit of that lewd sound. It made your heart stop before going completely into overdrive, your stomach did somersaults, and you had to grind your legs together to ease that growing tension building between your thighs. Never had you EVER felt such a need for someone. Your mind was swimming, unable to keep up with the feverish pitch the demon was frenzying your body into. You felt the demon press forward, hand on the small of your back as his massive frame enveloped you. His warmth was everywhere, all around you and seeping into your very bones. His taste, his scent- Diavolo was jamming all of your senses at once. 

“Diavolo,” You mewled, earning you a soft groan in return. You could feel the fur of his outfit tickle your cheeks and bare shoulders, his soft crimson hair dusting across the bridge of your nose, his hand massive but gentle slowly trailing down your side. The smell of fine wine and cinnamon invaded your senses, lulling you into a state of absolute calm. 

You felt the pressure on your lips ease up and felt yourself completely enveloped by him as he wrapped his arms around you. He hummed, seemingly content for some reason or another, and the vibration left you weak. The stars from the kiss began to slowly fade into a pleasant darkness as the onyx fur swallowed you whole. 

In mere moments… you were out, breathing softly in a deep sleep as Diavolo held you with a gentle smile. He made no move to wake you, or move you from him for fear he would wake you. A bronzed hand stroked the top of your head, gentle and slow as if lulling you deeper into sleep. “Soon, princess,” he whispered an unyielding promise softly in your ear. The demon smiled when you reacted to his voice. “It will be my turn soon enough.”


	3. Rose Among Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Should I expect her back later? I’d hate for my brothers to waste their time waiting up for her. Again.” Lucifer stated._
> 
> _The smile Diavolo gave was savage, his eyes piercing as he chuckled at Lucifer. “Right~ Your brothers. Hehe. Don’t worry, I take responsibility for her safe return home. Unless,” The demon lord’s smile softened, turning playful as he put a hand on his hip. “Unless you are issuing a curfew? Should I have her home before midnight? Haha.” It was not lost to you that he was being very vague as to when you would return to the House of Lamentation..._
> 
> _Lucifer scoffed, his face rigid before his vexed expression quickly faded into total indifference. “I couldn’t care less when she comes back, if at all. She is YOUR exchange student, after all. What you do with her is your business.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the aspect of a little bit of a bitter rivalry between Luci and Diavolo for MC near the beginning. Just to add to angst, because why not?! And to add some heart ache because Luci can't say no to Diavolo can he? .....Can he? Hmm.
> 
> NSFW Chapter!

“Everyone remembers earlier this week how we discussed the eight layers of the Devildom, correct?” The demon professor spoke to her class enthusiastically, though her audience mimicked that of a zombie horde. Droopy eyes staring into the void, minds as blank as the notes before them and they all had one directive; for the damn bell to release them from this proverbial hell. Somewhere in her mind, the demon mistress must have heard an enthused reaction for she continued with her chipper lecture. “Today we will be looking at another view of the Devildom- From the human’s perspective!” There were a few groans and scoffs, but she paid them no mind. “There is a popular literature called Inferno from a human male called Dante Alighieri. In this work, Dante ventures through the nine layers of Hell with some of the human world's most notorious figures and he describes his journey through these wretched lands. Of course, Dante’s journey is not _quite_ the place we know today, but it is astounding how the humans perceive our world. So today we will be looking into the Devildom with the perspective of a human-” 

A few demons around you cast their accusing glares towards you. The only human in the room. Apparently it was your fault that a 14th century author wrote about their world and now they had to read it and make judgments. You tried not to pay them any mind, just as you were doing for this lesson plan. All week you had been one of the hordes, both in and out of class as your mind kept drifting back to the past weekend. No matter how many times you replayed the night’s events in your head, nothing prepared you for the final memory of kissing Diavolo. Nothing. Each time you got to that specific part where Diavolo’s hands roamed covetously down your side, his tongue deep in your throat- 

“Psst. Hey!” 

You blinked away the image of a red faced Diavolo and his amber eyes hooded with lust, only to see the demon of Lust himself begging for your attention. “Oiiiiiiiii! Are you okay? Your face is all cute and red! And you have this dreamy look in your eyes!” Asmodeus leaned across his desk, eyeing you with amusement as he drummed the end of his pen to his bottom lip. 

Eyeing the teacher, you whispered back an apology, fidgeting in your seat to ease the dull ache in your core. Many brothers had caught you in this ‘delicate’ state and you had passed it off as being tired or feeling unwell. But you couldn’t bullshit Asmo. He knew your mind was dabbling in his territory and had been hovering over you all week for the details, hoping to direct them to himself. You, of course, never told him. Or anyone for that matter. How do you tell demons that you were fraternizing with their boss? Their king? 

You don’t.  
Simple as that. 

At long last the bell finally chimed, like a blessing from above. Everyone filed out of the classroom with great haste, nearly knocking into one another to leave as soon as possible. You didn’t want to be caught in all that and had learned quickly to just wait them all out. But today...you packed your crap and elbowed your way through the now animated horde. Asmo was hot on your heels and calling from behind as you tried to leave him in the dust. 

“Hey.”

You paid no mind, dodging between demons twice your size as you took advantage of your small frame. Asmo surely wouldn’t run after you for being winded and sweaty wasn’t appealing or sexy. (At least not from running…) In the hall, you dispersed from the crowd and made a break for the door, knowing Mammon was probably waiting somewhere nearby. He was good at running away from things so you could at least count on him to not ask any questions. 

“I said STOP.” 

You felt something snag the back of your uniform, holding you by the collar in an almost lifting motion. Asmo, though strong in his own rights, was not tall enough to do that. Nor was that his sweet, sing-songy voice… 

Hesitantly, you craned your neck to see a black gloved fist crinkling your collar and narrowed, gleaming crimson eyes staring daggers into your back. Lucifer did not look at all pleased. “Lucifer!” You blurted out, surprise evident in your tone. “I didn’t-- Were you calling for me?” Most often you would try to appease him by acting submissively obedient or playing sweetly innocent. Today you were not acting where as you sincerely had no idea he was calling out to you in your haste to escape Asmo’s prying questions. 

The raven haired demon scoffed and slowly released his grasp on your collar after he was assured you would not escape him. “Yes. I was. You dare make me run after you,” he hissed, a vein in his temple becoming defined as you noticed his chest heaving just slightly. Was this Lucifer’s interpretation of being disheveled? 

Afraid you would invoke his wrath, you tried to explain. “I’m sorry. I was trying to-”

“Nevermind. In either case I’ve come to fetch you. Lord Diavolo wishes an audience with you, though why I cannot fathom.” Lucifer seemed peculiarly irked while you were completely baffled. Did you hear him right? Diavolo wanted to see you...again? Lucifer wasted no time in carrying out his orders as he placed a firm hand on the small of your back. “If you are ready, we will go meet with him now. Do you have everything you need?” 

Nodding slowly, you recalled nothing of importance from any of your classes. It was the weekend again and though your teachers were literally demons, they didn’t torture their students with homework on the weekends like the monstrous teachers in your own world. “Good, then let’s be off. Don’t want to keep Lord Diavolo waiting.” His hand on your back was hardly gentle as he tried to rush you down the hall. 

“Oh! Mammon usually waits on me. I should tell him not to wait for me today.”

Lucifer smiled maliciously which contradicted his soft tone. “Oh? I’ll make sure someone tells him. I’m sure he will be fine.” 

Something told you that Mammon would not get the message…

**༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶**

Lucifer was strangely more stoic than usual on the way to the Demon King’s Castle. Once or twice you tried to make conversation, but only received curt answers in return before another long silence descended. After the second try, you gave up and let the awkwardness claim you both. He seemed irked and you had your theories as to why.

The Devildom must have frozen over because you were pretty sure Luci was jealous. 

It was too sad of a sight to be smug or enjoy it because Lucifer sincerely seemed perturbed. A part of you wanted to console the demon, for this had to be a very difficult feeling for him, but you could tell that nothing would breach his icy exterior in that moment. So you sat across from him in the back of the car with misplaced guilt eating away at you as you glanced every so often in his direction. 

When you arrived, it was a silent blessing where as Lucifer at least broke the silence with terse commands growled in a feigned gentle tone. Honestly, it wasn’t much of a blessing. His cold silence was much less disturbing than Lucifer’s forced compassion. The real blessing was when you both arrived inside and Barbatos greeted you with real enthusiasm. (At least, you thought so anyways. It was more believable.) 

“Welcome. Diavolo arrived only moments before you did. I dare say that he didn’t expect you to be so early.” Barbatos confessed. “Please, wait in the drawing room until he is ready. I’ll serve tea and snacks while you wait.” Barbatos gestured to his left where Lucifer was already headed. No doubt Lucifer knew his way around the castle fairly well by now. 

The drawing room looked different without the gaudy party decor. Tastefully elegant as the everlasting moon shone bright through the french floor length windows. Around the room were plants of very peculiar natures. Lily-like flowers hummed in unison, beckoning you forward until Lucifer placed a hand on your shoulder. “I wouldn’t do that. They are carnivorous.” Stunned by this outlandish information, you looked back to the innocent looking flowers as they hummed their angelic melodies- Only to find thorny spines as one hit a high note. You didn’t find their song so tempting anymore as you moved to the window seat beside Lucifer. 

Vines slithered like serpents as you passed them by, the face of a particular genesis of flowers followed you as you moved about the room. There were some rare looking plants at the school grounds at RAD but there was nothing so animated as these. It seemed you had a great deal to learn about Devildom flora… If not for curiosity's sake then for the sake of your own safety. 

An elegant iron table and matching chairs sat by the windows and upon closer inspection, you saw that these windows had handles. They were doors. You took a seat across from Lucifer, marveling at the room and it’s many plants as Lucifer and Barbatos spoke in hushed tones. “Please excuse me while I fetch the tea,” announced the butler as he gave a curt bow and exited the room with long strides, leaving you alone with Lucifer yet again. 

The silence befell you once more. Lucifer sat in the chair with his arms crossed, looking out at the Devildom moon with a pinched look on his face. You didn’t like to make waves so you tried not to pry with Lucifer too much, but this was ridiculous. He was basically throwing a temper tantrum. You found your voice before you could talk yourself out of it, finding courage in the fact that you were in Diavolo’s house. Lucifer would not act out, not here of all places. It was safer discussing matters here than waiting to return to the House of Lamentation. 

“Lucifer.” Your voice was surprisingly stern and caught his attention immediately. He didn’t even try to deny you. His ruby red eyes fell upon you, a bored expression on his face as he hummed in response. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange ever since we left RAD.” 

“Nothing. You needn’t concern yourself about it,” he said bluntly. He looked away from you, assuming his brusque manner would end the conversation. But since when did you ever take cues from Lucifer or even abide by them? 

“It’s not nothing. Something is wrong and you are worrying me,” you couldn’t help the concern that seeped into your voice. You had come to care about these brothers so much and you couldn’t help but worry over them. Even demons had problems and needed to be looked after sometimes. 

This got Lucifer’s full attention as he turned to face you, a wry grin on his face but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Oh? You are worried about me? There is no need for that. I can handle-”

“I’m not saying you can’t handle it.” You interjected, knowing he would bide his time until Barbatos would return with the tea as an excuse to evade your questions. You knew how cheeky he could be and you would not let him win this one. “I’m saying you don’t have to handle it alone. Just tell me what’s on your mind.” Your eyes softened, pleading that he opened up to you. Even just a little… You would leave the Devildom eventually, as everyone surely was aware of. Lucifer was the only demon who had not made a pact with you, but that wasn’t what you were phishing for here. You just wanted him to trust you. To respect you. To like you. 

The fallen angel searched your eyes for what seemed like forever until he sighed, defeated. “You won’t let this go, will you?” 

Smiling, you shook your head and chirped back. “Nope. Afraid not.” 

The raven haired demon smiled softly before looking away with a puzzled expression. You waited patiently as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I… I am not quite sure how to express this.” He admitted, a small flush forming on his high cheekbones. You thought about encouraging him, but knowing him he would take it as belittlement. So you remained silent until he found the words he was looking for. “It’s odd seeing Diavolo suddenly becoming so attached to you.” The flush grew deeper and he growled in frustration. “And that is all I will say on the matter. So… **drop it**.” 

Silently you processed his words until you softly giggled into your hand. “Lucifer are you maybe...jealous?” You smiled at him, knowing full well you were pushing your luck. But you didn’t care because this was honestly a little funny to you. “I know we joke about you and Diavolo but come on, I didn’t think it was serious!” 

Lucifer growled, the usual sadistic fire sparking to life in his crimson eyes as he glowered at you. “Watch it. I’m sure you think you are being brave right now since we are in Diavolo’s home, but there is a difference between bravery and foolishness. It’s true that I won’t punish you here, but that does not mean I won’t punish you as soon as you step through the threshold back at the House of Lamentation.” His usual bravado returned and though it was at your expense, it was actually comforting to have him threatening you with punishment.

Knowing full well he was not bluffing, you still couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped you. Lucifer smiled and uncrossed his arms, his frame becoming less rigid before your eyes. After a moment he sighed again, but this time it was with content. “As per usual, you seem to fail to grasp the situation. Heh,” he mused under his breath. 

This caught your attention. You leaned forward and gave him a puzzled expression. “What?” 

Before you could pry anything further from him, Barbatos returned with a golden tray in one hand and a golden platter of delectable looking sweets on the other. You gave a small scowl to Lucifer, a silent promise that the subject had not been dropped. His cocky smirk suggested otherwise for he probably knew Barbatos was just beyond the door when he mumbled it. His impudence was infuriating… and yet strangely charming all the same. You tried to make a mental note to remember to annoy him later, surely Satan could remind you to do that. 

Shortly after Barbatos entered he was closely followed by another figure. “Sorry to keep you both waiting.” Diavolo entered the room, his eyes roaming from you to Lucifer. 

Lucifer waved away Barbatos’ offer for tea as he excused himself from the table. You felt as if you also needed to stand, but Barbatos was pouring your tea and you were already halfway through your second small cake. (Barbatos’ sweets were the best and Beel would certainly back you up on that fact.) Instead you acknowledged the demon lord with a smile and a polite nod after quietly thanking Barbatos. “No need for apologies. The wait wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant,” he gave you a sideways glance and a small smirk. You gave the demon a pout, but smiled anyways because that was probably the best you would get from Lucifer. 

Diavolo laughed boisterously, “Glad to hear it. I honestly thought you would have taken off by now, Lucifer.” 

“Ah. The thought crossed my mind. But my orders were to deliver her to you, and now I have.” Lucifer straightened his jacket as he went to pass by Diavolo. Before leaving, he paused. “Should I expect her back later? I’d hate for my brothers to waste their time waiting up for her. Again.” 

The smile Diavolo gave was savage, his eyes piercing as he chuckled at Lucifer. “Right~ Your brothers. Hehe. Don’t worry, I take responsibility for her safe return home. Unless,” The demon lord’s smile softened, turning playful as he put a hand on his hip. “Unless you are issuing a curfew? Should I have her home before midnight? Haha.” It was not lost to you that he was being very vague as to when you would return to the House of Lamentation...

Lucifer scoffed, his face rigid before his vexed expression quickly faded into total indifference. “I couldn’t care less when she comes back, if at all. She is YOUR exchange student, after all. What you do with her is your business.” His cold eyes fell upon you for a split moment, sending a chill down your spine, before he turned to leave. His black cloak billowed behind him before it too vanished around the corner. 

The mood of the room became strained and there was a small silence among the three of you. Diavolo was the first to break it. “Hahaha! It’s so easy to get his feathers ruffled. Isn’t he adorable when he is angry?” You felt as if the elephant in the room were invisible, but only to you. The pachyderm flying high above your head as the subject of their conversation seemed to miss a few pieces to you. Like why Lucifer was so moody to begin with. You were curious, but it wasn’t your place to pry. Whatever was going on was between Lucifer and Diavolo and you were safer keeping your nose out of it. 

You shrugged at Diavolo’s teasing, feeling as if any answer you gave would somehow get back to Lucifer. Diavolo chuckled as he stole Lucifer’s seat across from you while Barbatos poured his tea. “It’s nice to see you again. It’s only been a week but it seems like an eternity since I last shared a drink with you.” 

The mention of a drink nearly made you gag but you fought valiantly against the reflex. You shook your head, suddenly feeling the phantom headache of the morning after creep back into your skull. The tea, however flavorful and refreshing, no longer held your fancy as you politely pushed the half empty china cup away from you. “Ugh. I don’t think I will be drinking- whatever it was you gave me, for quite a while.” You moaned. 

Diavolo chuckled and took a small sip from his cup. “I’d say not. You had quite a bit to drink. Do you remember everything that happened that night?” Diavolo tossed a quick glance to Barbatos who was standing just within ear shot. The butler bowed and left the room, understanding the silent order perfectly as he shut the massive double doors to the drawing room. Diavolo probably didn’t mind spilling secrets in front of his most trusted aid, so you deduced that it was for your own discretion. 

With or without Barbatos, the discussion had taken a very embarrassing turn as your face turned a rosy red. “Umm… I remember some things,” you admitted, vaguely. There was absolutely no way you were going into detail. By now you had thought so much about that night that you were no longer confident you could decipher memory and fantasy. 

“Oh? Like what? What was the last thing you remember?” He pressed, a small curve on his plump lips though his tone was not as playful as you would have imagined. “Tell me.”

He was going to MAKE you say it. You squirmed uncomfortably in your seat, the heat emanating from your face down. No longer could you meet those honeyed hues as you eyed the intricate designs on the saucer under your cup. “Umm,” You stammered, trying to find a way to phrase it to make it less embarrassing. There was none. It was all humiliating. “The last thing I remember was, umm- We were k-kissing on the couch. In your room.” 

As mortifying as you felt, Diavolo didn’t seem phased. Rather, he looked amused. “I see. I am pleased you remember that.” He took another sip, finishing his cup. As he returned the cup to the saucer, he leaned back in his chair, eyes boring into you with a wry smirk. “Then what?” 

What more did he want from you?! This already felt unbearable. You bit at your lower lip, struggling to find the horrible balance between your shame and your libido as both spiked exponentially. You wrung your hands in your lap and looked away again, “I don’t-”

“It’s rude not to look at the person you are talking to. Look at me when you speak,” his voice was firm. Commanding. It made the heat pooling in your groin ache. “Please,” he added, softening his voice and smiling when you finally met his gaze. 

“O-okay. Then we- you hugged me and… That is all I remember. I don’t know what happened after that.” There was confusion in your voice, a slight panic threatening to take over as you recalled the next morning with perfect clarity. “I woke up the next morning. In your bed… In my, umm, in my underwear and one of your shirts.” 

“Right. You fell asleep on me. It seems you are the type of person where alcohol makes you tired. That was a miscalculation on my part,” he chuckled and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I didn’t want you ruining your lovely dress, so I took it off. Putting clothes ON you was a different struggle entirely…”

“Ummm. Thank...you? Wait. A...miscalculation?” You quirked a brow at him, trying to direct your thoughts anywhere but Diavolo undressing you. 

“What? I thought you would be the wild type! I was wrong but it wasn’t entirely a loss,” The demon’s smile reached his eyes as he chuckled. “You are quite adorable when you’re asleep. Did you know you mumble in your sleep?” 

Oh, hellfire. Did you? Where as you were asleep, you couldn’t recall. You had no memory of someone telling you did. Surely one of the brothers would have come forward with this little apparent quirk if you had been muttering in their ears all night or one of the frequent times you napped in broad daylight along the house. Maybe it was a special trait that only presented itself when you PASSED OUT rather than slept. You felt your stomach lurching at the possible secrets you could have spilled and your face paled. 

Diavolo bellowed out with laughter, so much so that he clutched at the invisible stitches at his sides. You were confused, but too mortified to ask what he found so hilarious. He wiped away a tear from the corner one of his eyes and looked at you with a grin. “I’m kidding! You did mumble, but you only ever said my name.” 

Oh. Well that was still embarrassing! You pouted at the demon lord, looking away as you crossed your arms over your chest. “Don’t tease me like that!” 

Diavolo cocked his head to the side, his smile bordering on predatory now. “Ohh? Then how do you want me to tease you then?” He spoke in a soft, low tone. 

You abandoned your ire at the smoothness of his tone. You weren’t sure if he was still teasing you or trying to seduce you. Knowing him, he was probably doing both. Your eyes met his and you felt an odd sensation overcome you. A sort of magnetism pulling you into his eyes as a soft static raised gooseflesh on your skin. Was he...using a spell, or some form of hypnosis on you? No, you were immune. Even to Diavolo...right? Though you couldn’t deny that whatever pull he had on you in that moment was certainly doing something for you. 

“D-Diavolo…,” You all but mewled his name as you became trapped in those honey colored eyes. The air between the two of you felt thick and heavy. The feel of being trapped in his gaze was immense, almost to the point where you could actually feel the amber tendrils entrapping you. 

Diavolo gazed at you as he leaned forward with his head propped on his hand. “Yes? You look as if you wish to ask something of me,” he cooed. His eyes shifted away from yours momentarily to look you over. He seemed amused.”You feel that? That pull?” 

Your face grew a bright red as you struggled to continue to meet his intense stare. Could he read your mind? More likely he could read your body. At that moment you longed for nothing more than to be an open book to him… Rhetorical or not, you had no answer you could choke out for him. The thickness in the air made the room seem terribly small and you felt claustrophobic in that vast, cultivated room. “I-?!?!” 

Your words were ripped from you as you were hurled out of your chair by a seemingly invisible force. Your mind reeled from the sudden contact of the floor as you felt yourself being dragged across the room. Diavolo stood from his chair calmly, his face unreadable to you in your panic. “What?! Diavolo!” You looked to him, then to the entity that was dragging you around the room as if you were no more than a rag doll.

Vines. Thick moving vines had wrapped around your ankles and legs as it dragged you across the room to the base of its roots. You looked to Diavolo, your eyes wide with fear and watched as he slowly followed your trail with a chuckle. As the vines strung you against the wall, securing your wrists and ankles, Diavolo finally reached you. His smiled and calm demeanor confused you and you could not help the bubbling rage that caused your outburst. “This isn’t funny! Get me down! Please!” 

Diavolo laughed harder and shrugged. “It is a little funny. That vine won’t hurt you. She just likes to cuddle is all,” He reached out a darkened hand and gave an affectionate pet to one of the vine’s more girthy tendrils. You ground your teeth, the haunting images of Levi’s many games pervading your thoughts as you struggled against your captor. “She only ensnares people she likes, so honestly you should feel a little honored she decided to ensnare you..” His massive form shook as he chuckled. 

“I try not to make a habit of complimenting my kidnappers,” you quipped as you continued your struggle. 

His eyes narrowed as a smirk played on his lips. “You compliment me.”

Touche. You bit your tongue at any bitter remark you thought of throwing at him. He would banter with you with ease and amusement as you struggled before him. “You’re right! Okay. I am a _little_ flattered but… Can you please get me down?This is a little uncomfortable and a bit terrifying.” Though now you knew how Mammon felt when Lucifer strung him up in the stairwell…

The demon hesitated, making no move to help you as he mulled over your words. You were about to impatiently ask again before he finally spoke. “Why rush? You look very fetching bound up like that. It’s very...tempting,” His voice was gruff and deep as he moved towards you. He left only a few inches between the two of you as his hand rose to caress your jawline. His touch was feather light, almost ticklish as he trailed his hand from your jaw to your chin. He gently tilted your chin upwards, demanding you look him in the eyes. You were sorry you obeyed because you were yet again entranced by the look in his golden hues. 

“What do I get in return if I free you?” 

You could feel his breath on your lips, stealing yours away as you struggled to make sense of the devilish meaning behind his honeyed words. Without hesitation, you offered an incentive that worked just as well for you. Your voice was weak, but you at least managed to stammer out your proposal, “A...umm, a kiss?” 

The pad of his thumb traced over your lips slowly, his eyes moving downward to carefully watch as your lips rebounded into place. “Hmm, I don’t think so. I already know how your lips taste. I like new experiences and untangling you seems like such a hassle for a dull, innocent kiss.” You felt the feel of his lips ghost over yours for just a brief moment before he pulled away altogether. You gasped, your eyes pleading him to return to you as you almost foolishly begged him to stay. He cut you off before you could say anything. “Perhaps Barbatos would be kind enough to free you. Or maybe Lucifer will return and you can offer him the same deal. He may actually take you up on it~” He waved his hand dismissively as he spun on his heels for a dramatic exit. 

“Wait!” You called out to him desperately before you could give it a second thought. Diavolo came to a slow halt, spinning on his heels yet again to face you, a hand on his hip. His smile was devious, his eyes no longer that soft honey but a hard amber. The demon king was showing his true colors and you weren’t even fully aware of it. You were too desperate. The ache he ignited in your core, the one he so craftily and carefully cultivated, threatened to consume you and staying tied up by a living vine who ‘liked you’ for an entire weekend was not a handsome predicament to be caught in. Maybe it wasn’t a perverted vine like those in Levi’s _Otome_ games, but you sure as hell wasn’t going to wait around to find out! “What do you want then?” 

He smirked as he tossed his gaze casually to the side. He hesitated, knowing full well how uncomfortable you were growing by the second and how desperate you were to be away from the invasive vines. He hummed in deep thought, though you knew it was all an act. He knew what he wanted, but it was better to watch you squirm first. As nice as he was, you kept forgetting that he was a demon. This was a very awakening reminder. His dandelion gaze roamed over you and your exposed body all sprawled out and bound by the vines, his eyes dark, greedy and famished. “How about we make a deal then? I free you from those pesky vines, and you become my personal human experiment. You will give me your undying loyalty and your body will belong to me. You can play with those brothers all you like, but at the end of the day- You will always choose me.” 

You stopped squirming, pondering on his offer before making a sour face. “That’s kind of a steep price, don’t ya think?!” Was it really worth it? This was a similar play as to how he seized Lucifer’s fealty, was it not? Only yours- was it really worth it just to be cut down from some vines? Or was he trying to prove something?

Diavolo laughed, his booming voice echoing throughout the room and you could have sworn all the plants in the room shook. “But you will take it all the same. Not because you are desperate, but because you are as curious as I am. See, I lied earlier. You actually spoke quite a bit in your drunken stupor.” 

_Shit._ He was out to prove something. 

The demon approached you slowly once more and by this point, you quit fighting it. The vines were too tight and every inch you wriggled free, the vine wrapped two inches more around you. Even if you did, by some miracle, happen to free yourself then Diavolo wouldn’t let you go. You were HIS prey, not the vines’. If you were being perfectly honest with yourself… you didn’t mind being Diavolo’s prey. There was truth in what he was saying- you were curious about him. It made your heart race to hear that he was also curious about you. 

His lips upturned into a cocky smirk, “Do you want to know what you said?” 

“N-not exactly,” you stuttered, knowing you would die of embarrassment if he repeated something lewd to you right now. 

“That’s unfortunate, because I planned to say it anyways. You said all sorts of things, mostly about how grateful you were for the opportunity to stay here. You also expressed quite a bit of affection to those brothers. You confessed that you were ecstatic to get the opportunity to get to know me in private and that my kisses were the most thrilling you have ever experienced.” Your face flushed a deep, crimson and you found yourself squirming again. You opened your mouth to protest, to accuse him of lying. Your mouth fell closed quickly after, for you knew how flirtatious you could get when drunk. You could give Asmo a run for his money when you were on the sauce. You couldn’t tell if he was fucking with you or not at this point. 

“I told you there was a lot more where that came from and you quickly decided we should move things to the bed. I did pick you up and take you to bed, do you not remember that? How you clung to me and begged me to-”

“I did not!” You shouted indignantly, your cheeks aflame. 

Diavolo cocked his head and leaned in to whisper smugly. “How can you be so sure? Even if you didn’t happen to say it aloud that night, your demeanor now…,” Diavolo leaned into you, his lips brushing past your ear as his hand snaked around your waist. A startled gasp escaped you as you shivered under his touch. “Tells me all I need to know. So how about it- do we have a deal?” 

You hesitated, not because you were actually thinking about rejecting his offer but because he literally just took your breath away. You nodded weakly before feeling a firm hand around your jaw, the other hand tightening on your hip as his black painted fingers dug into your uniform. You couldn’t see his face, his nose burrowed in your hair by your ear as he spoke in a low, venomous tone that dangerously threatened your weakening heart. “I’m afraid that won’t do. I am going to need a verbal confirmation on this, princess. Use your words- Is it a yes...or no?” 

The hard lump in your throat was easy to swallow as Diavolo tilted your head upwards. “Y-yes!” It was shaky and stuttered, but it was an answer none the less and Diavolo seemed more than satisfied by it as he released the firm grip on your jaw. 

“That’s a good girl. Now, let’s talk about what you have gotten yourself into shall we?” He released his grip on you and pulled away, leaving you heaving and desperate. His tone was playful again, his grin wide and childish. He brought up a hand as if to snap his fingers before pausing. You could read it in his expression, that an idea had occurred to him. In that instant you knew that you weren’t going to like it. 

Diavolo approached you again, one hand caressing your cheek as the other crinkled your uniform at your side. You tried not to give in. Tried not to shiver and mewl at his teasing caresses as he was surely toying with you. Gathering every ounce of self control you miraculously managed to retain from him, you spoke slow and steady. “Our deal. Please, get me down.” 

His amber eyes looked to you, full of mild innocence and curiosity. His thumb traced over the creases of your bottom lip, pulling from you a heavy sigh. “I’m a man of my word. I promise I will free you. But Princess, you never specified _when_.” 

Those words hit you like a stack of falling books in Satan’s room. What the actual fuck?! Your eyes teared up as rage boiled inside you. You struggled against your vegetative captor, of course to no avail, and only managed to feel the vines tighten around your now chafing skin. You cursed him loudly in your head, using every swear word in every language you happened to pick up over the years. 

Diavolo chuckled casually as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on your cheek. “You are so cute when you are angry.” 

You weren’t sure how to respond to this. Bitterly? Take it for the compliment that it was? Ugh, the man was infuriating. He constantly made your mind feel like mush and he made your emotions and thoughts feel like a raging hurricane inside you as they all battled for dominance, bringing forth new feelings you were fairly certain you had never felt before. Like offended and aroused? Surely, that is not a healthy combination… 

Nor did the man ever give you time to actually sort through your inner turmoil as he was constantly miles ahead of you. Tender kisses trailed from your cheek to your jawline, then to your neck then collar bone. One hand tugged at your loose collar eagerly as he greedily placed sloppy kisses down your neck. You hummed, his lips soft and cool against your burning skin, though his hands felt like fire as they danced around the hem of your shirt and jacket. He wasn’t coy. His hand quickly found the division between fabric and flesh as he eagerly chased after the flesh on your abdomen, finding the tender spot near your navel that had you writhing. 

Then just as quickly as all this began, it was all gone. The hand under your shirt, the heavy kissing at your neck. Your lashes fluttered open to see Diavolo inches away from you, his breath on your lips and his cheeks stained a faint shade of rose. “I promise to free you, just…” His voice sounded weak, barely above a whisper as he cut himself off with a deep kiss. It was passionate but short as Diavolo pushed himself away from you. 

When you opened your eyes again, you found him clinging to your hips as he lowered himself down your body. Your heart did tricks that would put acrobats to shame as you met his darkened amber gaze right when his lips found your bare thigh. Diavolo, THE Diavolo, Lord of the Devildom, was on his knees before you and gazing up at you with an abundance of lust in his eyes. You, a mere human from another world, had a demon king kneeling to you. (Surely there was some kind of life achievement for this.) But you knew better. Even if he was the one down on his knees, you were the one being restrained. Diavolo still retained all control here.

Your fluttering heart should have been an indicator for you not to watch those glorious golden hues, but the inferno pooling in your core begged you to etch every hair, every expression, every movement into your memory. His pink tongue slipped beyond his lips and lapped at your dampening skin on your inner thigh. Your head lulled back against the wall as a moan escaped from your lips. You could feel his lips pull into a smile at your skin. You didn’t have a moment to feel embarrassed as you felt his hands snake up your skirt to instantly find your panty line. 

Diavolo wasn’t messing around as he slowly pulled your underwear down around your knees. You snapped your head back to look at him, your embarrassment plainly written across your face. His face was dusted pink, his eyes focused but his mouth was pulled into a bemused smile. He glanced up at you and chuckled. “Embarrassed?” 

“A...little bit,” you mumbled, surprised you even managed that much. 

“Whatever for? For a human, you have a very sinful body. You’re quite beautiful,” he purred against your thigh, relishing in the way his breath sent your body into a heated frenzy. It was then you realized your mistake. You gave in to him with a false sense of confidence, hoping that the gap between being a human and demon and him being unfamiliar with you would make him ignorant to your thoughts, your tells, your desires. Perhaps he baited you and handed that self confidence on a silver platter and you were none the wiser. Perhaps you were just blinded by his charms and forgot he was a demon and a king for a reason. You realized then that he could play you like a tuned fiddle. What a breath in the right place could do, how his words affected you, what place to touch to make you sick with want. 

You weren’t sure if he meant what he said about you being beautiful, but in that moment you couldn’t care less. You hummed with satisfaction, biting your lower lip as you tried not to beg him. You’d be damned if you started begging not even a minute into his teasing. Luckily, you didn’t have to hold out for long as the demon lifted your skirt, tucking in the pleats into your waistband to expose you in all your glory. As uncomfortable as it felt to be so exposed, the growing need in your groin was even more so as you tried to rub your thighs together for some mediocre relief. 

Diavolo wasn’t having that. He placed a hand on either side of your legs and forced your legs open for him. “Now now, be a good girl and hold still for me. If you behave, I might reward you as well as freeing you a lot sooner rather than later.” 

You whined before eventually settling in front of him as he gazed at your weeping core, his eyes transfixed on you. Right when you thought you might die of humiliation, you felt a mind shattering sensation on your cunt that made you squeal. Your lewd sound echoed across the room, quickly followed by Diavolo’s devious chuckle. “So wet and so loud for me. I only just barely grazed you with my finger. At this rate I’m afraid I might shatter your sanity with anything else. Should I stop, Princess?” He took away his hand, marveling at your glistening essence.

“NO!” Your protest drowned out any echo you previously made. “No. Please...don’t stop,” you added a bit sheepishly, lowering your volume a significant amount. 

The demon smiled before giving your thigh a small kiss. “Very well then. Whatever the Princess wishes.” You felt his finger again on your slit, this time slower as he savored the feel of you. The next one was no longer experimental as he lingered on your firm clit. You jolted at the sensation as you held back the urge to ride his digits. He gave a contented hum at your reaction and slowly dove a probing finger beyond your soaked, velvety folds. 

“Ah, mmm.” You had been holding back a lot of gestures and you could feel your self control very quickly slipping away as he stole it from you by hand. You could only imagine what he could do with more than his hand. 

Diavolo looked at you with the expression of a curious, passionate inventor with a new discovery. He was mapping everything to memory, noting which actions had more noteworthy reactions. Nothing was more interesting to him than you and your many sounds in that moment. He pumped his finger in you once, then twice when he saw the muscles in your thighs relax. His pace was slow and considerate at first before your brows knitted together and your hips bucked against him, begging for a more satisfying pace. When he got bored, he added another digit and was met with a delicious moan from your end. The cycle started over again before he added yet another painted finger into your slick core. By then his entire hand was soaked up to his sleeve and the entire area around him smelled of you. 

Despite the growing bulge in his pants, Diavolo was utterly content. He wanted to savor this, acquaint himself to your body before he defiled it completely. And he _will_ defile it. He had been set on that ever since the night of your drunken escapades. Diavolo was a demon, yes, but he had his reputation to uphold. Naturally, seeing a defenseless human that had wriled his primal instincts mostly naked in his bed, his first desire was to claim her. Mark her as his own and break her in ways that would most likely shatter her soul. Not because he _wanted_ to break her, but because she so easily called forth his beast like nature that would do so. Being the role model to demonkind and establishing diplomatic connections to both angels and humans… made these desires problematic.  
But if he got consent… 

He marveled at the way her entire body rose to meet his fingers, fantasizing about how she could ride other things- bigger and more satisfying things. She was so small and flexible, but her sounds and the way she felt about things left a very huge impact on those around her. Even him as he became utterly entranced as she allowed her high to rob her of her senses, trusting that he would send her to that edge of paradise.  
How foolish of her. 

Behind your eyes was that white hot spark as the stars began to dance behind your vision. Diavolo’s fingers moved inside you at an exquisite pace that had you panting and mewling as you nearly reached your high. You felt your cunt begin to tighten around his fingers, urging him to pump you deeper. You could see the faint outline of paradise- right before Diavolo ripped it from you as he ripped his hand away from your now pulsing core. 

You whined, loud and needy as you snapped your gaze to him, eyes full blown with lust. You tried to rub your slick thighs together, only to have him keep them apart as he anticipated your reaction. He wore an infuriating grin as he watched your agonizing torture with amusement. He never looked more like a demon than he did right then. “Diavolo! P-please.” 

The demon leaned in and licked a small rivulet of your essence off your thigh, his eyes closed and calm. “Please...what? What could you want to be calling my name so desperately?” He hummed.

He sucked at your skin gently, a pleasant new sensation that had you nearly babbling. “Me! Please me, please!” 

His grip on your thigh tightened. Had you not been so turned on and begging for release, it might have hurt because it would definitely be leaving a bruise. As it was, it only added to your torture as you ached for more. “Hmm remember what I told you? Behave and you get a reward? Now, tell me what you want. Specifically or you won't be compensated.” His tone held more sternness than before, but only to drive in the point of obedience. He was still amused. 

Swallowing whatever it was that was keeping you from begging (You couldn’t even remember why you resisted to begin with now.) you moaned with defeat. “Please, Diavolo. Make me come! I want to come for you!” You said it a little loudly, but you were desperate. If he wanted you to beg, you were making damn sure he heard it the first time. 

“Good girl,” he cooed, bringing forth his soaked digits and licking them one by one. “But I’m afraid you’ve ruined my sleeve quite enough for one evening. I’ll have to reward you in a different way.” Worried he would go back on his word yet again, you looked at him with a sense of panic. Demon lord or not, you would curse him if he left you like this! 

However cruel he seemed, Diavolo wasn’t evil. You looked to see the top of his auburn head slowly duck between your thighs. You braced yourself as you felt his hot breath on your bruised, slick folds but there was nothing that could have prepared you for the sensation of a demon lord’s tongue between your legs. Nothing. 

Diavolo took his time, whether to savor you or torture you, you were unsure. His tongue was slow, lapping up every ounce of your juices as if he were collecting the sweet nectar from a delicate flower. When he brushed against your clit, you felt a jolt of electricity that made you writhe from under his tongue. You felt his hands at your bare hips, his grip firm and commanding as he bade you to be still for him. You didn’t want him to take his time, you wanted him to push you over the edge. Be rough with you! The vines digging into your wrists were relentless as they kept you suspended, suspending the urge with it to dig your fingers into his hair as you rode him into oblivion. 

“Hmm, I could become addicted to this taste. Do all humans taste so sweet, or is it just you?” The gruff, deep hum of his voice was almost enough to send you over the edge as he continued to stroke your ego as well. You felt the ministrations of his tongue become more aggressive, more invasive as he began to delve deep beyond your labium. You could feel your end approaching quickly as he angled himself to taste you further. 

“D-Diavolo!”

“Asking permission, are we?” He hummed with actual amusement. When he noticed your frantic nod, he chortled. The small chuckle sent you into a frenzy as the vibration had nearly pushed you over the edge. Almost, but not quite. 

“Please!” 

Not another word was muttered as the demon set a relentless pace. His tongue dived and twirled deep inside your opening as far as he could possibly get it as his nose brushed against your clit for added stimulation. The grip on your thighs became almost bruising as he aggressively pushed you towards the blinding light of stars. The vines were unbearable, stinging your wrists as you desperately wanted to cling to him but the pain was delicious and only spurred your release. Just when you thought you would lose every bit of your mind, your body finally let go as you came HARD on the demon king’s tongue. 

Diavolo lingered between your thighs, lapping up every bit of you until you were violently shuddering from the over stimulation. When he pulled away his face was covered from your arousal and he wore a smug little grin that made your heart skip a beat. You slumped against the wall, allowing the vines to hold you up. You felt soaked and uncomfortable as your uniform was disastrously askew and sticking to your skin by a thin veil of sweat. Your cunt was near glowing red from all the abuse and affections, your panties still in limbo around your calves as Diavolo rose from his knees. 

As you tried to regain your breath, and some pieces of your sanity, Diavolo wiped the slick essence from his chin with his hand and sucked on the digit with a small pop as if he craved far more than what he had milked from you. “Still with me, sweetheart? Hehe.”

Weakly, you nodded. The demon chuckled once again and leaned down to retrieve your underwear and place them up around your hips in the proper position before untucking your skirt and smoothing down the pleats. His hand rose and there was a loud snap that boomed across the room. Leaves shuffled as the plants shook. The vines that had been holding captive began to quickly unwind from around your body and all at once you felt your own weight hit you. Your legs had not regained their strength as they shook and wobbled like that of a newborn foal. They failed you as you began to fall forward, only to have Diavolo catching you easily in his arms. When you lingered there awkwardly, he took it upon himself to just rid you of the burden of walking on your own two feet as he swooped you in his arms. 

You felt helpless, mortified and in some aspects- completely pissed. A _hassle,_ he said! When all he had to do was snap his wretched fingers! You wanted to give him hell about it, but you had absolutely no strength left, both in body and spirit. His warmth, smile and the intense calm of a mind blowing orgasm took the fight right out of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck for support as you settled obediently in his arms. This seemed to please him as the liquid honey returned to his gaze. “Humans are so fragile. Do you lose the ability to walk every time?” 

You blushed furiously. So much for the serenity of the aftermath...


	4. Sass & Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Show me what you have to offer for the future king of this realm.”_
> 
> _His cocky, commanding remark hit you like a slap but… You would definitely be lying if you said it didn’t make your heart skip a beat and your core throb. The curl of his ruby lips amplified his abundant confidence. A part of you wanted to please him, feel his eyes roam over you with longing as he showered you with earned praises. Yet another part wanted to prod this arrogant noble, push his buttons and see just what those consequences entailed! So many options, so little time. If only this were like one of Leviathan’s otome games where you could go back and read where every choice could lead you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VERY NSFW CHAPTER AHEAD**
> 
> In the 3 months I've been away from this fic, I have learned 2 things. 
> 
> 1) I am a cross between Mammon and Belphegor because I am an undisciplined, lazy bish. Lucifer needs to be real so he can beat some discipline into this writer. TuT (Am I a masochist??) Even with a deadline looming over my head, I have the audacity to take a 6 hour nap. (....) Wtf is wrong with me?! 
> 
> 2) You guys are seriously the absolute best. The comments I have gotten on this work has been so wholesome and motivating. I seriously appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this work and a big shout out to those who love it so much to leave a comment and kudos. I know I am a bit slow. (/__\\) But it is something I seriously want to work on, so please continue to be patient with me as I try to grow as a writer. :) And thank you so, so much for being patient with me so far. I'll try to get chapters up sooner! 
> 
> A special thanks to Sun_Velvet who has been nothing but kind and patient with me as I work on this for her. :) I truly hope you have been enjoying the ride! -cough cough- 
> 
> Also....just out of curiosity. What do YOU think Lord Diavolo smells like? I am just curious to see what everyone else headcannons his scent as. QuQ  
> (I was soooo tempted to put an undertone of sulfur to his scent because DeMoN, but....rotten eggs is NOT a sexy smell. Haha So I am just gonna headcannon that he takes a potion to mask it. Or uses a special cologne that kind of nullifies it.  
> WhydoIdothis?)

The light of the blood stained moon beamed it’s scarlet rays all across the Devildom, plunging the hellish domain into an endless night. The roar of the bustling cities died into a whisper until they fell nearly silent as the demonic denizens settled into their cycle of night. The castle was no exception as the staff began to crawl back into the woodwork and disappear until the halls were vacant. During the day, the castle was straight out of a fantasy just as Asmodeus had swooned over many weeks ago. It was when night fell and the halls emptied when you finally understood why the castle had been dubbed with a duel personality. Every noise echoed and you could hear distant screams coming from the walls, though you dared not pursue the source. Not after your escapades with the brothers.

The hallowed halls of the castle did not frighten you tonight, however. Diavolo had you snuggly tucked away in his well lit room with a comforting fire burning in the hearth. The crackling of the embers and shifting of the logs chased away the silence, although unnecessary. After the thorny fiasco in the drawing room, you were terrified that things would become unbearably awkward between the two of you. Diavolo felt quite the opposite. It seemed the intimate encounter had made him more relaxed around you. Bold as he already was, the royal had become more daring in showing you his other sides. 

“Did you enjoy dinner? Barbatos made it special with you in mind. How does it compare to your cuisine back home?” Diavolo seemed completely at ease as he sunk into the lush cushions of the couch, taking up more space than he actually needed as he all but gave you no option than to nearly sit on his lap. 

You recalled the careful details into the simple dish and found yourself smiling warmly. Barbatos put a lot of care and effort into dinner. “I did enjoy it very much! I never knew burgers could look so fancy. I’ve never had anything like it.” From Barbatos’ comments, it seemed to be his first time cooking ‘casual’ meals. Yet it was like nothing you had ever tasted before and you found yourself seriously at war to eat a second burger despite the swell of your gut saying you were most certainly done. If Beel were around to wolf down his tenth, then maybe you wouldn’t have been so self conscious to eat a second. 

“He will be pleased to hear that. That may just give him enough confidence to keep perfecting human cuisine. I hope you come around more often to judge his cooking,” he said in a lazy drawl. 

Curiously, you chanced a studious glance at the demon king. The corner of his lips was ever so slightly upturned into a ghost of a smile and his amber eyes shimmered under the dancing fire light. He had no idea how heavy those careless words weighed on you. Your heart fluttered at the...invitation? Offer? It sounded too polite to be a command. You cocked your head to the side, angling yourself slightly to face him. Diavolo sensed your movements and tore his gaze away from the hearth to look at you with eyes full of curiosity. “So…,” You felt out the words, turning them over in your head to make sure you were saying them correctly. “You want me around more? Is that what you are implying?” 

Diavolo chortled, his face scrunching as if deeply puzzled. “Is that what I meant? Hmm. I suppose it is.” He gave a deep, boisterous laugh, one that made your chest clench with timid excitement. With casual ease, the demon lord straightened his posture to a sitting position and you felt the warm graze of his knee resting beside yours. Your instincts told you to considerately pull away, but your body disobeyed learned manners as you remained still. Remained close. The temperature of the room became sweltering under Diavolo’s inquisitive gaze. The man leaned forward, his eyes boring into you with a smug grin. “You _are_ going to come around more, aren’t you?” 

A shiver of anticipation brought chills along your flesh despite the thin sheen of sweat veiling over every inch of your skin. A gesture that did not go unnoticed as the demon’s pearly whites flashed in a cocky grin. Suddenly bashful, you looked away to your hands perched on your lap and watched as the pleats of your skirt bunched behind phantom knuckles. Coming back to the castle, seeing Diavolo on a more regular basis- It was a fairly tempting idea. Staying till dawn behind the refined walls of the castle. Waking to the blood moon spilling it’s crimson rays on Diavolo’s skin as he slumbered peacefully beside you. With your imaginations running rampant, you didn’t take notice of Diavolo inching towards you until you could feel his breath on your face. Your lips trembled, waiting and wanting, but the dark haired demon bypassed them. A tickle on the shell of your ear fell upon you as he spoke softly. “It would make it easier to fulfill your promise.” His lips lingered there and your eyes closed without your expressed permission as you tried to savor the feeling of his body closing in on you. 

“W-what are the terms to this deal?” Your words tumbled inarticulately from your lips, likely shocking you both that you could think of anything other than what the demon lord wanted you to think of. Which was obviously him and his seductive charms. Diavolo paused in the crook of your neck and you panicked as you could not read his expression. “I just need to know if there are rules. Does this mean...I am in a pact with you?” 

This made the demon king chuckle. You were a bit dumbfounded and embarrassed as the lord pulled away from you, laughing softly to himself before shaking his head slowly. “So full of questions.” Diavolo heaved a sigh, though he did not seem entirely vexed. He kind of put you in mind of a child with his hand caught in the hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookie jar. His amber eyes flickered to you, his mouth curled as he explained casually. “No. You’ve made no pact with me. No offense, but I don’t think it would be very becoming of the Demon King swearing loyalty to a human. It’s a publicity thing,” he said with a small wave of his hand. 

You couldn’t help but feel a little dejected hearing this. Of course, it made sense but it didn’t make hearing it any less of a rejection. Diavolo must have taken notice from your slumped posture and sorrowful expression as he continued on with a more enthusiastic tone. “But you _did_ make a deal with me and demon deals are not to be taken lightly. Especially with someone like me. If you decide to rescind on our deal, there will be consequences.” 

With his final words, you looked up to study his face. Read his expression. But it was the same cheshire grin and riveting gleam in his eyes as usual. Your eyes searched him for any indication he was joking, but he remained infuriatingly unreadable. “So I am giving you this one chance. Just this one,” he continued, his tone more solemn. He was serious. “You are free to renege this deal with me, without consequence, at this very moment if you wish.” His posture straightened, his lips although curled became thin as he allowed you a moment of silence to ponder his offer. 

A way out. Was that really what you wanted? 

“You must be all in, or all out.” He reminded you gently. “If you agree to uphold this informal contract, then there will be little to no instances where you can say ‘no’ to me. And since this is an informal thing, consequences will be carried out by me alone. Do you understand?”

You nodded slowly, your eyes glanced in his direction, but stared at the void a thousand yards away. “I understand,” you mumbled. He made it sound so...serious. It was much easier to consent when he- wait. Well of course it was easy to consent earlier! He basically gave you no other option! Either assimilate or humiliate! And it was hard to say no when he was oozing sweet words between your thighs. Your cheeks blazed redder than the moon hanging above the Devildom as you realized he had practically manipulated you. 

But…

You should be mad. You _should_ be. However, it was hard to focus on the manipulation part when all you could see behind your eyes was his rose dusted cheeks stained glossy with your slick as he stared up at you as Beelezebub would an infinite buffet. If there would be more of _THAT_ then maybe agreeing wouldn’t be so bad? Or was it bad to agree because of that? It was all so morally confusing… 

“I accept.” The words flew from your mouth before they were even fully registered. You weren’t sure what you were speaking from, but you were fairly certain they did not have express permission from your brain. They were uttered, nonetheless. For a brief moment, you felt horrified and wondered if it was the right decision. 

“Oh. And you are sure?” Diavolo pressed. 

Another way out. Was it just you or was he being very generous? It was a bit heart warming to see him be so considerate of you and your wishes. Which is probably why the words tumbled from your lips again, this time more conviction and a hint of desperation. If he had asked any more times than that, you probably would have begged him to get on with the deal. That would not have been a very alluring start to your- whatever this was. 

The demon king laughed heartily, a wide grin covering most of his face. You had seen him laugh and smile so often but this one seemed….warmer? You wanted to bask in it, enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling it bathed you in but your deal had begun from that very second onwards. 

You weren’t sure when his hands were on you, or how exactly he had done it but Diavolo managed to pull you over on top of him. He guided your legs to straddle his waist and looked up at you with curious wonder. It happened so quickly that you had to use the back of the sofa to steady yourself as you towered over Diavolo with cheeks as ruby as a hellfire mushroom. His face was so boyish, innocent… but his hands told a different story as they took advantage of your askew skirts and slithered up your thighs to rest on your hips. It was awkward, exchanging nothing but prolonged eye contact as the demon held you to him possessively. 

“Umm…” The word, or lack thereof, fell from you as you struggled to make things less cumbersome. Diavolo tilted his head to the side, a dark brow quirking upwards to cue that he was listening. “You never told me the rules.” 

“Hmm.” He gave a similar sound, before he fell silent. Was he mocking you or simply pondering? “You are such a curious human.” One of his hands left your waist as he reached up to caress your cheek. His thumb rubbed lazy circles along your cheekbone as he studied your face. This gentle affection was...odd coming from Diavolo, but not off putting as you found yourself leaning into his touch. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to cross the lines rather than dispute them?” 

You stared down at him, slightly puzzled but made no mention of it. It was clear that he was done answering questions and wished to move on to something more entertaining to him. He was a fickle noble, after all. The gentle caress of his hand turned firm. Commanding. His long fingers weaved through your tangled locks, forcing you with a small pull until your lips clashed with his in a heated kiss. Fervently his lips devoured yours as if he had starved without your kiss. It was challenging to match his hungry pace, but you did your best and enjoyed the dull ache in your chest as your lungs cried out for breath. When it became too much to bear, you pried yourself away as a hot, panting mess opposed to an only slightly flushed noble. A spark flashed in the demon lord’s eyes as he immediately leaned forward to capture your lips yet again, this time with much more demand. It was rough. Sloppy. Your arms draped around his neck, securing your hold on him as he bruised your burning lips. You felt his tongue slither between your petal soft lips and did not deny him as he forced his long appendage down your throat, tasting every part of your mouth and swallowing anything you had to give. It was draining and invigorating all at once. He stole away your breath, your sighs, any moans that accidentally escaped when you managed to suck in a breath.

Diavolo’s other hand gripped your thighs, his digits digging into your flesh until pain coursed through your legs like an electric shock. You could feel his excitement through his trousers, the tent of his arousal brushing against your slick stained underwear as he ground his hips to yours. Your moans became more frequent, more vocal with every deliberate brush. With each vocalization, it only seemed to spur Diavolo’s advances, encouraging him onward like a sailor to a siren’s song. And sing for him, you did. One hand remained on your hip as the other tugged forcibly on your tie, pulling you to him as close as he possibly could before his fingers began working on your jacket. You broke the kiss to help, only to find you being snagged downwards by the tie again. Diavolo didn’t kiss you, only looked up at you with an edge in his gaze. “Show me what you have to offer for the future king of this realm.” 

His cocky, commanding remark hit you like a slap but… You would _definitely_ be lying if you said it didn’t make your heart skip a beat and your core throb. The curl of his ruby lips amplified his abundant confidence. A part of you wanted to please him, feel his eyes roam over you with longing as he showered you with earned praises. Yet another part wanted to prod this arrogant noble, push his buttons and see just what those consequences entailed! So many options, so little time. If only this were like one of Leviathan’s otome games where you could go back and read where every choice could lead you… 

Slowly, you pulled away from the demon. The silk tie slipped from his fingers with a sigh of friction as you peeled away the jacket, then worked on the many buttons of your uniform blouse. Too many buttons. Your fingers trembled nervously with each one, seemingly taking years just to undo one little plastic piece. Diavolo didn’t seem to mind, or didn’t realize your struggle (or his adding to it) as his hands reached under your skirts to cup your ass. Right as you began to get the hang of it, he squeezed. Hard. You jumped at the sudden pain, a small squeak echoed through the room as your face flushed deeply and your hands fumbled to a stop. The demon chuckled lowly, leaning forward to nuzzle his face in your bare chest. “So cute,” he said playfully. “I can already tell you are going to be a fun playmate.” 

“Play--Ah!” The demon’s hands wandered to your blouse where he forced it to part. The buttons broke easily under his strength, flying off around the sofa as your blouse hung in tattered ruins off your body. Instinctively, you covered yourself. Your hands went over the lacy garments of your bra as if it would actually save you from a demon’s excited gaze. “P-playmate? I thought this was-” 

“Would you rather me call you my human guinea pig?” He mused, putting a hand over yours and slowly forcing your arms away from your chest. 

“No?” You mumbled as you felt the demon lord bury himself between your chest, his lips peppering kisses along your sternum. 

“Hmm. I may call you many things while this deal is in effect. But ultimately,” the demon paused. Looking down, you see his flaxen eyes glinting back at you. “You will be _mine_.” You felt a sharp pain on your chest, your body jolting away from the source on raw instinct. Your body did not budge under the firm grasp of Diavaolo’s solid embrace. Just as quickly as it came, the pain vanished. You felt a shift from under you, and with a lingering pained expression you looked down to see Diavolo settling back into the sofa, his eyes never straying from you. The cocky smirk also never left his lips. 

Continuing with the execution of his command, you tilted back your shoulders and allowed the scraps of the blouse to fall unceremoniously to the floor at Diavolo’s heeled boots. Diavolo watched, intrigued, as you hooked your fingers under the thin straps of your bra before unfastening the hooks from behind. When your breasts were finally unbound, you felt a wave of embarrassment all over again. The maddening blush trailed embarrassingly down to your collar bones. Your pert nipples stood at full attention, betraying just how much you enjoyed Diavolo’s company. Once again, you felt the drowning wave of bashfulness as your arms came to wrap around your frame- hiding away from the demon lord’s excited gaze. You faced away from him, unable to take anymore from those amber eyes that made you red all over. 

Diavolo was quick to react. His hands flew up to grab your wrists, pinning them rather harshly to your sides as he leaned forward. “Look at me,” he said rather gruffly. Commandingly. You obeyed, slowly turning your head to meet his citrine eyes. His smile was gone, his gaze rough and suddenly the boyish expressions seemed a distant memory. This was most certainly a man, a man capable of serious thought. “Don’t you ever hide from me. Do you understand? If you must have rules, then that is your first rule.” 

Feeling as if you had been scolded, you nodded meekly before the demon lord’s expression softened just a little. His hands trailed up your arms, his touch featherlight and almost ticklish. “I don’t know why you feel the need to hide from me. Have I made you feel inadequate?” His words oozed like warm honey, smooth and sweet. 

You shook your head, eagerly enough for your long locks to bounce in place. “Of course not! You…You have been very kind to me ever since I’ve got here.” You admitted, unable to recall even one moment where Lord Diavolo made you feel anything less than comfortable and happy. 

The demon smiled at your words, a faint tinge of coral dusting his cinnamon cheeks. “Good. Then you should know I’d never give you a reason to hide from me. You should be more confident in yourself, you know?” His gaze lowered, drinking in your body slowly. His hands released you, one hand returning to your hip while the other held your chin. His fingers made a slow trail down your throat, past your collar bones, between the valley of your breasts. Each linger of a stray digit left in their wake a trail of gooseflesh until the tiny bumps covered your entire body. Breathing was an impossible task under the demon’s affectionate gaze. Only when his hand reached the hem of your skirt did you manage to suck in a small gasp of air. “You are so beautiful. The seven commanding officers of my legion kneel at your tiny feet. They adhere to your every beck and call. Angels sing your name with grace. You have absolutely…” The hand on your hips snaked around to cup the small of your back, dragging you closer to him until his uneven breath was heavy on your lips. “No reason to shy away- from anyone. Least of all me.” 

There was a small press on your lips, a chaste kiss before more pressure was applied. You kissed back, your heart clenching at the demon’s kind words of enthusiasm. You had met humans more cruel than this demon. A couple of the demon brothers warned you about him. Especially Belphi, who took it upon himself to inspect your body from head to toe when you arrived back at the house last weekend. A million and one questions were asked, most of which you had no answer to. If Beel had not been there to hold Belphi back from his rage… Well, you didn’t want to think about all the trouble that could have been caused. However, as Diavolo’s sweet words of praise rung like a pleasant melody in your head as his lips clashed with yours- the warnings seemed like remote fables. Tossed aside as a growing child does with fairy tales with underlying morals. 

His words didn’t fully douse your self doubts, but they did fight them down to smoldering cinders. Enough for you to bite your lip and give in to the heat of the moment. You pressed yourself to the demon lord with renewed enthusiasm, and Diavolo growled lowly with approval. He took the cue and made quick work of your skirt, ripping it effortlessly down the side as he tossed it about the room in an abandoned heap. Normally, you wouldn’t approve of someone ruining your clothes but you could make an exception just this once, right? (Especially since it was his own uniform he was destroying.) As you held his face in yours, kissing him senseless, you felt his fingers hook under the strings of your panties. He bunched them in his hands until the cloth became uncomfortably tight on your aching core. You moaned as they formed the snug fit of a G-string and when you heard the final ‘snap’ of the fabric and felt the coolness of the room on your weeping cunt, you swore you could come undone right then and there. You pried your shoes off your feet, feeling much more at ease without their heft though you couldn’t be bothered by removing your socks.

Fully exposed, you continued to assault Diavolo’s searing lips as he held you down to his grinding hips. The coarse fabric on your swollen lower lips was infuriatingly pleasurable, but feeling the rigid peak of his wanting erection through his trousers made it more infuriating than pleasurable. Although some friction is better than none. The mountainous tent in his pants wasn’t the only tell that Diavolo was reaching some sort of breaking point. The grip on your hips was bruising, his kisses were all tongue and teeth and his breathing came out in rapid pants. You had the slightest temptation to tease him, to rouse him into a frenzy but you were not faring any better. 

By now your hips were moving in tandem with his, your body begging for any scrap of friction as you melted into him. Even still, it wasn’t enough. Diavolo’s sloppy kisses trailed away from your lips, you felt his teeth scrape against the side of your neck just outside your erratically beating pulse. His pearly whites found purchase and you could feel his abnormally sharp canines dig deep into your flash as his tongue worked to assuage the wound simultaneously. He pulled forth a lewd moan as you bared your neck to him helplessly. Your cheeks reddened when you felt his mouth falter on you and even more so when he pulled away altogether. 

“You are doing so well. Tell me, princess, what do you want as your reward? Name it and it is yours.” Diavolo’s voice was husky, oozing with lust and sin as his hips never skipped a beat in working your core into a dripping frenzy. Your body shook, eager and wanting for some kind of relief because the consistent grinding was simply not enough. Your mouth fell open to answer but only a startled moan left your lips as Diavolo impatiently thrust into you. You could feel his haughty gaze piercing you, his lips curled as he gave a soft, dark chuckle. He spoke of rewards, but he was getting off on your tortured expression. 

“Y-you! I want you!” The voice that echoed off the walls with pathetic desperation stunned you. It didn’t sound like you. It sounded like something straight out of Asmo’s bedroom. 

A hand tightened on your hip, the other one leaving it momentarily before it came crashing down on your ass cheek with a deafening, burning lash. “Hnng!” The sudden pain and surprise made you jolt forward, the lingering burn of his hand print made you shudder with yearning. Diavolo chuckled darkly again, his tongue darting out to flick a pert nipple as he took advantage of your leaning forward. “Ah-Mmm,” you moaned, leaning back to retreat from his softer assault. 

“Let’s try again. Okay?” His harsh amber eyes looked up at you expectantly and you nodded. Eager and obediently. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.” 

You scrambled to form a coherent sentence in your head, struggling to find the difference between your previous answer and the one screaming in your head. There was little to no difference where as both were insanely desperate and asked for the same thing. But you had a hunch of what he wanted from you. He pressed you in the same manner downstairs earlier that day. He wanted you to paint the dirty picture for him. To spell out all the filthy details. 

To fucking beg. 

“Lord Diavolo! Please! I w-want you.” You stuttered. 

“In what way do you want me? Tell me and I may be generous~” he cooed, his confidence oozing. His arrogance slightly pissed you off, but you couldn’t deny that it was also a huge turn on. 

At this point you were already a panting, wanting mess. Your mind was mush. Your body was shaking, sweating and flushed in varying shades of coral from your fuzzy head to your curling toes. You wanted him and you didn’t care what you had to do or how you had to act to get him. You bit your lip hard, before your voice came out in a needy whine. “Please, Diavolo. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me!” 

The smile the demon lord gave made your core drenched and your heart plummet. It was prideful. Malicious. You caught a glimpse of his sharp, pearly whites as his tongue traced over his ruby red lips. Just when you thought you had been had, you felt Diavolo shift from under you as he moved from off the sofa. You clung to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as the demon noble crossed the room-

To the balcony. 

The lust subsided just enough for you to feel genuine panic as you struggled in his arms. Your eyes went wide as you fearfully peered up at Diavolo. His expression was the same as before- arrogant and scheming, as he pushed aside the curtains and opened the double glass doors. You felt the cool night, Devildom air on your flushed, bare body. A pleasant and terrifying feeling as you feared someone would see your naked form. “D-Diavolo! What are you doing?!” You squeaked as you hid your face in his shoulder, hiding away your embarrassed expression. 

Your head jostled on his chest as the king laughed. “Giving you what you want, of course. I told you I would be generous, didn’t I?” He said casually, as if he could not find fault in his actions. 

A light breeze tickled your feverish skin, your hair winding around to caress your ruby face as you chanced a glance at the scenery. From Diavolo’s bedroom, he had a view of the entire Devildom. The Devildom moon sat high in the sky, reigning over the land as it bathed every mile in an eerie, crimson glow. Across the way was the city, trying its best to outshine the moon with its own neon gleam as demons of the night took to the streets, greeting the weekend with bang. From the castle, you could even faintly hear the hustle and bustle of the city of cars revving their engines, clubs blaring the latest hits from all three realms, demons joyously celebrating the end of a long, exhausting week. You wondered if the brothers were out there living it up too, or if they were waiting by the door for your return… 

But the brothers did not linger in your mind for long as Diavolo began to pry your legs from around his waist. Reluctantly, you complied. As soon as your socked feet hit the cool concrete on the veranda, you ached at the loss of Diavolo’s warmth. You missed the friction of his tented trousers as your thighs clenched to ease that lingering ache that yet raged between them. Your eyes instinctively trailed from his amber hues, to his broad chest to below his belt and you were pleased to see his erection was still VERY much at full attention. It also did not escape your notice that his entire lap was stained a darkened color from your weeping cunt rubbing against him. It was embarrassing, seeing just how drenched you made him but a part of you was proud- almost as if you had left a mark of your own on him. 

Diavolo did not catch your gaze as he stared out at the vast, open sky. His large hands fell to your waist and you felt his hands directing you to face away from him. With mild confusion, you slowly turned to face the sky with him at your back. You took this opportunity to truly take in the scenery of the Devildom. On the outskirts of the city you could see RAD, the school standing proud on a hillside opposite the castle. You realized the design for the school closely resembled the architecture of Diavolo’s castle and you wondered if there was a reason for it. Same architecture? Did Diavolo wish for it to resemble home? Beside RAD was a deep, dark patch where the rarest of flowers bloomed under the dangers and curses of the forest. During the day it made for a lovely walk and was perfect for picnics. At night it was a never ending place of horrors that played tricks on your mind as you became doomed to wander it’s thick, thorny brush for all eternity. (Or so they say.) Beside that… was home. You could just make out the jagged edges of the towers of the House of Lamentation against the scarlet horizon. Dim lights of the house beamed back at you as you wondered who kept them lit. 

A small brush on your shoulder derailed your train of thoughts, pulling you back to the balcony where Diavolo stooped down to nestle his nose in the crook of your neck. “Breathtaking, isn’t it?” he drawled as his hands snaked around your frame, holding you close to him until his large frame all but enveloped yours. 

You nodded slowly with a sigh, content at the sudden warmth and excited by the stiff prod on your lower back. You had momentarily forgotten how horny you were, until Diavolo subtly reminded you. “Very,” you breathed. “You can see everything up here.” You tried to mask your lust, enjoying the small moment. 

“Hmm, I was talking about you.” Diavolo wriggled his hips, rubbing his cock against your bare skin and it was then you realized… It was unhindered. When did he-? “I knew the Devildom moonlight would look lovely reflecting off of your skin.” He peppered small kisses on your shoulder, leading up to your neck before nibbling on the lobe of your ear. You could feel every shaky breath he took, the scorching erection that twitched excitedly against your skin. The heavy smell of cinders, honey and cinnamon surrounded you, and you could catch a faint whiff of ink under it all. It was sweeter than you expected from a demon king, but Diavolo wasn’t exactly what you expected either. None of the demons were. Diavolo’s scent faded into the night air, making you feel at peace with the world as his warmth surrounded you. 

It was a moment you wished you could encase in crystal, make it last forever. Even if it was just for tonight, your strongly beating heart didn’t know any better. Why not let it beat and even faster still? There was a line, possibly multiple lines. Threads entangled with each other that would only tangle more depending on your moves. His moves. But the tighter the invisible threads pulled, the more alive you felt. You wanted to ask him about them. To plan your moves so as not to leave a mess for yourself when you left. Perhaps that was why you always hesitated… Afraid the thread would tangle too tightly, become metaphorically fatal. 

While Diavaolo acted as if he held the scissors. 

As if he could snip away and cut ties when things got too tangled. Would it be okay if you allowed him to snip them away? Would it hurt? Questions you wanted to ask, but were too afraid to. Diavolo didn’t like answering questions, probably because he was presented with them day in and day out. Mr. Fix It. The puppeteer whose marionettes only moved with his sleight of hand. Tired of controlling the strings. So why fight it anymore? The final thread would surely be severed with your leaving at the end of the semester, he had already said as much. Diavolo was holding the strings, so why not take the final leap? 

His lips trailed over your ear, his breath heavy. “I am going to show the whole realm how beautiful you are. I’m going to make you mine in front of demons, angels and humans alike.” His tone was deep, dark and sensual. Almost a growl as his fingers buried deep into your skin. 

Your body shivered violently against him. Slowly you moved your hands to find his, weaving your fingers to interlock with his as you craned your head back to rest on his chest. “Then do it,” you baited. As pretty as his lips were when they moved, as much as his voice sent your mind into a lustful frenzy- Words weren’t going to get either of you off tonight. 

Like a flip of a switch, Diavolo’s mask of sweetness was tossed aside as he gripped your hips as if you were nothing more than a doll. He placed a large hand on the middle of your back and forced you downwards until your top half hung over the entirety of the Devildom. There was no foreplay, no feeling through it. The demon lord loomed over you as he lined his hips with yours and flew forward with one deliberate, blinding thrust. He was flush against you, his cock buried as far as he could possibly go. Which was a good thing because if there was any more of him, you were certain it would have literally killed you. There was nothing but pain and an unbelievable sense of fullness. As you held your breath to get a feel for him and the pain his seemingly massive cock brought, you realized that you hadn’t even gotten to _see_ it. If it looked as big as it felt, perhaps that was a fortunate thing… How embarrassing would it be to chicken out because the size of his penis intimidated you? 

“Still with me, Princess?” Diavolo’s voice came through the pain and you nodded a little too quickly. You felt him gently swipe away the hair that had fallen into your face, pushing it to the side so as he could see your expression. It must have worried him. He leaned forward to give your temple a tender kiss. “Remember to breathe,” he instructed as he remained still for you to adjust to him. After what seemed like eons (but was only half a minute) your body finally began to translate the immense pain into slight pleasure. Diavolo’s lips trailed over your shoulder blade as he spoke slow and softly. “Is it too much for my human to bear?” 

You blinked, the pain gone as a wave of irritation swept over you. This cocky son of a succubus! Was he REALLY going to do this? Now?! What made your blood boil more was the soft, sweet tone he used to say it. It took a moment for the words to actually register in your head as his tone deceivingly attempted to lull you into a sugary stupor. Your ego rising, you bit your lip and gripped the stone railing until your knuckles faded into paper white. You tossed a glance to the demon king, masking the pain and frustration with a look mirroring his own. “Oh. Are you going to move or did you finish already?” You quipped venomously, not even attempting to feign sweetness. 

An amused scoff sounded from behind you and you caught a glimpse of his amber hues flashing. “So that’s how you want it, is it. Alright then- I strongly advise you hold onto something.” You barely had a second to readjust your grip until Diavolo was bucking into you with unrelenting force. You yelped in both pain and pleasure, your cry carrying out into the night to be heard by anyone within a mile radius. His pace wasn’t fast, but each thrust had your hips connecting with the stone railing as you teetered out over the edge. Diavolo remained mostly silent behind you aside from his heavy panting and a few strained grunts, while you… Well, a wolf under the bright, full moon would be put to shame. A banshee would hang their rags indefinitely after hearing your cries. Every time you tried to stifle them, Diavolo made it a point to thrust harder, to find a new angle to drive into you deeper- anything to get you to sing for him. 

A light flickered on in the distant darkness, and you realized with excess horror that people may actually be hearing your lewd cries. In a last ditch effort to save yourself some embarrassment, one hand flew from the rail to your mouth. You bit the back of your fist hard, trying in vain to at least muffle yourself and dim the decibel down to at least a half a mile radius. 

But no, Diavolo wouldn’t have this. The lord was quick to act, quashing your feeble attempt swiftly in one movement. “Uh uh. Didn’t I tell you that I’m going to show the whole Devildom how you are mine?” He reached forward and tugged your arm away, your fist falling from your mouth just as a long cry escaped you. Your face went beet red as you eyed the light with abject horror. Could they hear you or was it coincidence? Could they _see_ you?! A part of you wished to hide. But the other part… “Mmm. So you have a thing for voyeurism.” The demon hummed. You felt his hips slow, his thrusts deliberate. The feel of his member dragging deliciously through your drenched, clenching walls had your body convulsing around him.

“N-no! Of course I don’t! I-” You stammered, ready to stubbornly explain that you did NOT get off on the thought of people watching as the demon king rammed his cock into over, and over, and over-

“Is that right? Hmm, well… Let’s just test this theory, shall we?” Without hesitation, the demon leaned forward and hooked his arm around you to pull you completely flush against him. His rigid cock never left you, his length still nestled deep in your velvet folds. There was a dull ache, a small throb of pain as his cock reached new heights and new areas in your womb. There were more stars in the sky in that moment, a few flashing beyond your eyes as Diavolo also found instant pleasure in this new position. His angled nose nuzzled into your neck as he muffled a low groan, but you heard it all the same. It was nearly your undoing. Diavolo doing absolutely anything involuntarily was now your new favorite kink. When his embellished mask of confidence, superiority and cunning falls, then it just leaves a vulnerable, blushing demon drowning in the most ecstatic of sins. For Hell’s sake, you wished you could see his face; hear the filthy noises he made when the pleasure outmatched his bravado. 

Just imagining it brought you so close to the edge. As did Diavolo, quite literally, as he took the extra steps towards the ledge. You had no energy to dispute him as your body was quickly becoming fatigued from Diavolo’s rough handling. To both your relief and abject horror, Diavolo accommodated. You felt the demon shift behind you, the movement stirring the pulsing cock within you. What would have been a soft moan shifted into something much louder as he bent to hook your knee into the crook of his arm and lifted your leg to your chest. It was an effortless maneuver on his part, lifting and holding half your weight without any strain at all. You shuffled to shift your balance on one foot, trying to hold as much of yourself as you could even though it was not at all necessary. With your leg held high, the entire Devildom got a perfect view. Each thrust Diavolo gave was on display as your quivering lower lips accepted him eagerly. Effortlessly now, as your slick drenched not only your thighs but now the entire insides of your legs nearly down to your ankles. 

The neon lights of the city never seemed brighter, the stars never more ethereal as each twinkling of illumination stretched across the entire plane. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as Diavolo steadily began to thrust into you. Each time he snapped his hips forward, a new galaxy was added to the sky. A new song of passion and lust was tributed to the moon. This one a duet, as Diavolo himself could no longer hold back. The fullness, the pounding assault on your cervix, Lord Diavolo’s moans of ecstasy ringing in your ear- you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold onto your sanity. Your mind was fraying at the edges. “Lord D-Diavolo,” you whimpered, your voice growing weak and hoarse. 

The free hand Diavolo had roamed from your hip, up your side and stopped to tease the erect nub on your breast. You sucked in a breath, your body jolting from the stimulation. The demon chuckled in your ear. “Mmm, I’d say my theory is correct. How does it feel to have the prospect of the entire Devildom watching as I fuck you?” You shuddered at his use of profanity, or perhaps he was right after all and now you could add voyeurism to your kink list. Pleased at your reaction, the devil hummed as he gripped your breast roughly. “Your body is much more honest than the words that flow from those pretty lips. For instance, your drenched cunt tells me that you like an audience by the way it tightens and sucks me in.” 

He gave a sharp snap forward, shoving his cock as deep as he could possibly go to drive in his point. You felt your strength leave you, your leg on the ground was merely dangling as Diavolo held you as he continued to drill into you. The only strength you had left was the arm that was wound around his neck. It wasn’t for stability, you didn’t have enough power for that. You just liked the feeling of him. His dampening auburn hair tickling your neck, his sweat veiled skin sticking to your cheek as you held him to you. It was the small details that were the final push. “D-Diavolo-ooh. Ah! I-I’m going to-” 

“Ready for your reward already. Princess?” Diavolo finished. It was just as well since you found it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything other than your own pleasure. You nodded quickly, trying to relay just how desperately you wanted your reward. _Needed_ it at this point. If he denied you now, you were pretty sure you would be left a drooling, convulsing mess. As impish as the demon lord could be, you didn’t think he would be that particularly cruel. At least you hoped not… 

“You’ve been such a good girl~,” Diavolo hummed rather sweetly. The hand on your breast trailed up, his fingers lacing around your throat. A stark contrast to the soft tone of his voice. “Come for everyone watching, Princess. Show the realm how you submit to me,” he growled. Diavolo’s hips set a fast, rough pace. You could hear the sound of his scrotum continuously meeting your swollen labia just barely over the sound of your unhinged screams. The digits around your neck tightened, cutting off part of your air flow and muffled some of the utterly shameless sounds your body had you make. 

“Diavolo!” The build was intense, but absolutely nothing could have prepared you for the absolute bliss as you convulsed violently in Lord Diavolo’s arms. Fireworks, shooting stars, Heaven’s blinding pearly gates- You were confident that none of them could compare to the array of colors that flashed behind your eyes. 

Diavolo continued fiercely thrusting into your spent body, his pants eventually reaching into a crescendo. “Ahh~ Mmmm.” You felt his teeth scrape against your shoulder, his cock engorged in your stomach as he released his seed into you. You could feel his throbbing member inside, each pulse made your walls collapse around him all over again as you both rode out your highs. 

It took a few moments for your brain functions to return, even though your body strength still hadn’t. Like waking from a dream, the world around you returned slowly. The lights of the city, the eccentric pull of the blood moon, Diavolo’s hot breath on your shoulder. You then realized that you and he were still connected. You also took notice that he still had you sprawled out for all of the Hellscape to see. Someone with binoculars could see the massive amount of frothing slick running down your legs. The rivulets of thick cum beginning to pool on your thighs. 

As your awareness returned, so too did your bashfulness. You opened your mouth to propose moving indoors, but your mouth fell closed as you felt the soft press of his lips against your temple. Diavolo chuckled as he slowly descended your leg. “I was wondering how long it would take you to feel uncomfortable,” he teased. When your other leg met the ground, Diavolo made the mistake of leaving you to support yourself. Your knees immediately buckled from under you and you braced for impact because there was no way your noodle arms were going to catch you either. 

“Oh! I’ve got you.” Diavolo caught you before you were anywhere near the ground, and you opened your eyes to find yourself nestled into his arms bridal style. You had just enough strength to wrap your arms around his neck again as the king stepped away from the ledge to carry you back to his chambers. Looking up, you found the demon wearing an expression you had never seen before. His smile was wide, his eyes bright and glossy, and his cheeks a cherry red as his cheeriness all but lit up the room as you both entered. “I am impressed. I wasn’t holding back as much as I could have,” he chirped. 

Diavolo looked as if he could run the entire labyrinth of the castle where as you felt the opposite. You just had the biggest, mind blowing orgasm of your entire life and this man admits to you that he wasn’t even giving you the full experience. You attempted to glare up at him in your drowsy state, “Come again?” You prompted for an explanation. 

The brunet gave his usual hearty chuckle, your body moving with his laughter. “I don’t think you could survive another, sweetheart~” he joked merrily. 

Catching the boyish gleam in his twinkling golden eyes, your brows softened as you chuckled. His joke wasn’t necessarily funny, but the way he looked right now was utterly adorable and so wholesome you just wanted to preserve that expression forever. “I know I couldn’t,” you agreed, your voice weak from the excessive use and from the drowsiness that plagued your body. 

With you snug in his arms, the demon king crossed over to the bed and gently laid you near the middle. “Where will you sleep?” You looked up at the demon as he adjusted his clothing while you settled into the soft, luscious sheets. 

“Why, right beside you, of course. It is my bed.” He said without skipping a beat, as if you had asked a rather dull question. Diavolo was still smiling as he moved about the room until he disappeared behind one of the doors. He wasn’t gone a moment until he came out with a towel in one arm and a rather expensive looking bag in the other. You recognized it’s glossy trademark colors, the design of the logo on the front. The demon casually strolled back to you, offering only the bag. “Here. This will surely be more comfortable than my clothes. Though I don’t mind seeing you wearing my shirts…” 

With timid curiosity you managed to find enough strength to rummage in the bag and pulled out a nightie. The small dress was light in your hand, the thin silk cool and soothing on your tired, burning skin. The fabric shifted in your hand like water, which was exactly what the color put you in mind of. It’s brilliant cerulean shimmered in the dim light of Diavolo’s room. The hem was done in meshed lace that was just as soft and luxurious as the silk, but with intricate detail along the threads. A silk ribbon of a lighter hue billowed down the front as it seemed the top could be adjusted. It was surprisingly simple but absolutely gorgeous. The quality of the making more than made up for the lack of gaudy designs. You held it to your breasts, automatically taken with the gift. “T-thank you. I love it,” you mused before beaming a smile in his direction. 

Diavolo looked overly pleased with himself for a moment before he gave a guilty sideways glance. “You are most welcome. Though I didn’t pick it out. Barbatos picked that one out for you. He said he took into account the style and color of your casual clothes, your personality- He pretty much made an equation just to pick out a nightgown for you.” As he confessed, Diavolo helped you out of your socks, into the gown and began to wipe your legs down with the damp towel. “He took it surprisingly seriously. He knew more about ladies fashion than I did.” 

“Wait,” Diavolo paused, his hand stopping momentarily on your thigh before continuing. “So you went clothes shopping with Barbatos...before you even knew if I would agree to this deal? And Barbatos KNOWS about… all this?!” 

Diavolo shook his head, his smile never waning even as you attempted to scold him. “Of course not. How would that be fair if I could confide in Barbatos and you couldn’t confide in the brothers? I am fair, if nothing else.” Slinking into the soft bed, you felt a little bad for snapping. Though Diavolo didn’t seem the least bit phased. “I only told him that you may stay at the castle on occasion, so as we could get to know one another. Since the party, he agreed it would be best to keep some extra clothes for you to change into for the sake of being prepared. Because Lucifer looked like he was ready to burst a vein when you left in my shirt! Haha!” Diavolo burst into a fit of laughter and you couldn’t help but join in. 

“He was so mad. He thought I imposed on you and burdened you. Since I couldn’t remember that night very well, I also couldn’t answer any questions he had so that didn’t make matters any better.” You recalled the extensive lecture Lucifer gave on proper etiquette when becoming inebriated at a host’s (More importantly, the Demon Lord’s) residence. He was peeved you didn’t call for him when he could have easily brought you home with him. There was a long list of why he was frothing at the mouth and an even longer list of chores you had to do throughout the week to make up for the grief you caused him and his brothers. “Oh, I have your shirt for you back at the house. It’s dry cleaned and pressed and ready for you.” 

“It...It was a tee shirt,” Diavolo mused, a small chuckle escaping him as he finished helping you. He no doubt deduced that it was Lucifer’s doing and not yours. Because who in their right mind does all that for a random tee shirt? “And you can keep it. It wasn’t significant or anything. Keep it as a souvenir for our first night together,” he said with a wink. 

“O-okay,” you squeaked rather timidly. It was strangely flustering to accept a shirt from him, but it made you feel so giddy all the same. You couldn’t understand why either. You had a drawer filled with clothes the brother’s gave you, most were hand-me-downs you nicked from them in similar situations, or because you simply liked the shirt and they had a hard time saying no to you. It was hard to imagine that shirt lying in the drawer with the rest of them. Perhaps because it was merely Diavolo’s, or because you felt Lucifer would not allow you to keep it in the first place. Maybe he would like to own it… 

As the demon king undressed for bed, you tried very hard not to stare. And failed miserably. As soon as the shirt came off your eyes were plastered to his broad shoulders, the chiseled chest now bare in his glamoured form. Diavolo was physically flawless, just as you noticed the brothers were. Not a single scar marred his bronzed skin, not a blemish to be found. Every muscle moved with a fluidity that mesmerized as he crawled into bed beside you. In your groggy state, you weren’t even fully aware that you were staring until you realized he was staring back at you. Diavolo could tell when the realization dawned on you, whereas he began to chuckle. “Like what you see?”

You weren’t going to inflate his ego anymore than it already was, though a resounding ‘yes’ echoed somewhere in the back of your head. Never to be said as you flatly ignored him. “I can sleep on the sofa if-” Your tone was soft, tired. Your words trailed off. You had as much motivation to finish that sentence as you did actually moving from your cozy spot on the bed. Which was none. 

“Shh. If I wanted you there, I would have put you there. Come here,” Diavolo laid on his back, patting his hand softly on his bare chest as an invitation. It was too tempting to turn down and you were too exhausted to debate whether or not it was the right thing to do. If it was the right move. The demon lord seemed eager to hold you as he helped you into a comfortable position. When you were settled, you were amazed at how at peace you felt. Diavolo was so warm. You thought cuddles with Beel were amazing, but even he paled in comparison. You felt a gentle touch on your head and you instinctively closed your eyes as the brunet weaved his fingers through your hair. He was playing with it, you could tell, but it soothed you all the same. Your eyes fell closed and it only amplified the steady, strong heartbeat echoing in your ear. It didn’t take long for sleep to take you, but as you were swiftly being carried off into dreamland you could faintly hear Diavolo’s calming voice… 

You couldn’t make out most of what he was saying, but you did manage to pick out the end of it.  
“Sweet dreams, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure how 'rough' I wanted to go here and I admit it was the main reason this took so long. However, a wise crazy cat lady who is mastered in the art of memes and perversion once said:
> 
> "Step on MC now and then beg for forgiveness later."
> 
> In which I replied, 
> 
> "Fair point! So Daddy now and then he can beg later... Much like {{**SPOILERS** }} Lucifer did in lesson 22!!" 
> 
> HEYOO!   
> -hangs 5-


End file.
